In cerca del paradiso
by Silen
Summary: Il paradiso esiste davvero, oppure è soltanto un miraggio nel deserto? Un giovane pistolero dagli occhi di ghiaccio lo scoprirà durante il cammino per ritrovare suo padre e se stesso.
1. Prologo: benvenuto cowboy!

**In cerca del paradiso**

_**Disclaimer**_

Il protagonista "Sam" (Isamu, o in kanji 伊佐武) e il relativo manga/anime "Sam, ragazzo del West" (Koya no shonen Isamu, 荒野の少年イサム) sono una proprietà di Koji Yamakawa e Noboru Kawasaki e della Tokyo Movie Shinsha, e non vengono da me utilizzati a scopo di lucro oppure in violazione dei diritti di copyright.  
Tutti gli altri sono invece personaggi 'originali', quindi soltanto un'invenzione della mia fantasia che non trova alcun riscontro nella storia di partenza; il brano da cui sono tratte le parole è la sigla della versione italiana dell'anime.

* * *

Ascolto consigliato: **Addio a Cheyenne** [C'era Una Volta Il West] di _Ennio Morricone_

**Prologo: benvenuto cow-boy!**

**Arizona – America ~ 18xx**

Era ormai da un pezzo che Sam cavalcava senza essersi fermato a riposare, figurarsi dormire. Aveva soltanto concesso a Blanca di procedere per qualche miglio senza il suo peso sulla groppa, perché quello delle bisacce contenenti le sue pur poche cose aveva comunque già provato abbastanza i fianchi della cavalla, che ora protestava, sbuffando, a causa della stanchezza, che anche il ragazzo stava incominciando ad avvertire, sia nel fisico costretto alla scomoda posizione, sia nella mente stanca per i molti pensieri che l'avevano tenuta occupata durante la lunga cavalcata solitaria.

Oltrepassato il confine del New Mexico, avevano ormai raggiunto l'Arizona, sfidando il deserto: caldo impietoso e bruciante di giorno, ma altrettanto infido e freddo di notte. Adesso, però, avevano bisogno entrambi di un buon sonno ristoratore, e quella era la prima città vera, non fantasma, che incontravano.

Il cerchio infuocato del sole al tramonto sarebbe presto sparito dietro l'orizzonte; Sam distolse lo sguardo assorto, battendo una volta le palpebre per scacciare il riverbero, poi diresse le iridi nere come il buio verso il cartello di ferro arrugginito, che cigolava leggermente nel lieve alito di vento fresco della sera che stava sopraggiungendo.

**_Contro la luce del sole, del sole morente,  
stanco nel corpo e stanca, stanca la mente  
Solo al tramonto, Sam, se ne va lento, Sam  
Solo il rumore dei passi, il rumore del vento,  
come frontiera i confini, i confini del mondo  
Solo al tramonto, Sam, se ne va lento, Sam_**

"Welcome to Paradise" lesse silenziosamente; _paradiso_ era il nome di quella piccola cittadina del Far-West. – Secondo te, il paradiso esiste, Blanca? – chiese accarezzando la criniera soffice della sua cavalla, che in risposta nitrì, poi sospinse col muso la sua spalla, come a volerlo incoraggiare a proseguire. Il giovane cow-boy rivolse un sorriso alla sua amica equina e aggiustò la tesa del cappello sugli occhi, poi la mano andò automaticamente a controllare l'altra fedele compagna che lo seguiva ovunque, la Colt infilata nella fondina, casomai qualche disperato che si trovasse nei paraggi avesse intenzione di dargli il _benvenuto_.

Il consueto rito per familiarizzare con la sua nuova tappa fu identico a tutte le altre volte che si era fermato in un posto simile per un certo periodo di tempo: un breve giro al cimitero, perché dal numero (ma, soprattutto, dal tipo) di morti recenti poteva capire con quale frequenza avrebbe dovuto guardarsi le spalle; poi, mentre percorreva la strada principale, adocchiò le insegne di barbiere ed emporio, già chiusi, data l'ora tarda, ma in cui l'indomani avrebbe sicuramente recuperato parecchie informazioni utili sugli abitanti (i cosiddetti pettegolezzi).

Infine un salto nell'ufficio dello sceriffo, per presentarsi ufficialmente, anche se sapeva che il suo nome e la sua fama lo avevano come al solito preceduto. Infatti, l'uomo dal viso di cuoio segnato dal tempo lo soppesò con un'espressione perplessa negli occhi castani a causa della sua giovane età, ma anche con un velo di timore sotto i baffi, perché Sam il pistolero era, sì, ancora soltanto un ragazzo, ma aveva già un passato da bandito con cui ora doveva fare ogni giorno i conti.

Però, nel Far-West, anche la parola di un influente proprietario terriero texano contava, e Milton Bradley non solo gli aveva dato una casa, un lavoro e persino una parvenza di famiglia, ma anche concesso la possibilità di riscattarsi. E così, alla fine, lo Sceriffo Stoker si era "soltanto" raccomandato di tenersi fuori dai guai.

Mentre Blanca lo aspettava tranquillamente legata alla staccionata, soppesò le ultime monete che gli rimanevano in tasca e andò a bussare all'unica pensione di Paradise; Miss Holloway, la padrona, lo squadrò con diffidenza, e sulle prime non parve troppo entusiasta di averlo come ospite, poi, però, il luccichio dei dollari d'argento la convinse a farlo entrare. Dopo che i soldi furono spariti nella tasca del candido grembiulino, la donna lo invitò a "_tenere un certo decoro_", perché la sua era "_una casa rispettabile_", sottolineò, specificando che i sudici cow-boy di passaggio erano tollerati, ma soltanto finché potevano permettersi di pagare e non arrecavano disturbo agli altri pensionanti con i loro schiamazzi da ubriachi, o peggio: portando le _donnine_ in camera!

Sam si trattenne dallo scrollare via la polvere che impregnava i suoi vestiti consunti e del colore ormai quasi uguale a quello del deserto, perché il soggiorno in cui stava in piedi, praticamente sull'attenti, era lindo e immacolato. E comunque, mentre teneva il cappello tra le mani, considerò che fosse più saggio non contrariare la vecchia zitella, o avrebbe probabilmente dovuto passare la sua prima notte 'in paradiso' in cella; anche se, a puro titolo di cronaca personale, lui non era interessato alle _donnine_.

Ringraziò Miss Holloway e uscì, meditando che magari l'indomani avrebbe potuto fare anche un bagno, ma intanto adesso doveva sistemare nella stalla la sua compagna di tante avventure e terminare la cosiddetta ricognizione.

Accompagnata dentro la cavalla, tirò fuori dalla bisaccia l'ultima razione di avena, e mentre Blanca mangiava, la strigliò a lungo, liberando il manto candido dai residui di sabbia; la **sua** cena poteva aspettare ancora.

Infine si diresse verso l'unico edificio di Paradise che a quell'ora tarda aveva ancora le finestre illuminate, e da cui proveniva il tipico baccano: il saloon. Spalancò, deciso, la doppia porta basculante, che cigolò immancabilmente, e una dozzina di paia di occhi lo puntarono; Sam scostò appena la tesa del cappello con un dito, rivolgendo a tutti indistintamente un'occhiata di ghiaccio, tanto era abituato a quel tipo di accoglienza. Perché lui era, in teoria, ancora troppo piccolo per frequentare un posto del genere, ma comunque abbastanza grande per fregarsene ed entrare ugualmente.

Il pianista non smise di suonare, e al tavolo da poker il gioco sembrò non essersi mai interrotto, anche se il suo sguardo vigile e attento aveva notato che parecchie mani erano scattate alle fondine, per poi riapparire vuote e tornare a riempire bicchieri e boccali: quella sorta di esame preliminare reciproco era stato superato da tutti senza conseguenze. Allora, il giovane pistolero occupò uno sgabello, mentre dal riflesso del grande specchio poteva osservare e memorizzare volti e fisionomie degli avventori, e il chiacchiericcio gli permise di associare anche i vari nomi che avrebbero determinato la qualità della sua permanenza più o meno lunga in città.

E "_fuori dai guai_", citando lo sceriffo, che adesso lo stava fissando dall'angolo opposto del bancone, mentre con un cenno invitava la procace barista a servire da bere anche a lui. Un sentito favore, perché in quel momento nelle sue tasche c'era il deserto, fatta eccezione per un bottone staccatosi dalla camicia e il laccetto di cuoio; però l'indomani sarebbe andato a cercarsi un lavoro, portando con sé l'intenzione di ricominciare insieme alle cosiddette 'referenze' di Milton Bradley.

Sorseggiò lentamente il suo whisky, bagnando le labbra arse e sentendo poi l'amaro della bevanda fortemente alcolica dare un po' di sollievo alla gola secca, mentre lo stomaco vuoto brontolava alquanto infastidito. Restituì all'uomo di legge un cenno di ringraziamento e si voltò appoggiando i gomiti sul legno, così da poter scrutare meglio la stanza fumosa e i suoi occupanti altrettanto annebbiati dai fumi dell'alcol, e quindi essere anche preparato nell'eventualità di una rissa.

Incrociò gli occhi neri con quelli cerulei di William Raymond Sacks, il proprietario, indubbiamente intento a fregare due sprovveduti al tavolo da poker con un paio di assi nella manica. Gli comunicò che non lo riteneva un suo affare con uno sguardo indifferente, a cui il bastardo rispose con un sogghigno di benvenuto studiatamente amichevole, che la sua mente registrò come segno inequivocabile di autorità in città, inferiore, forse, soltanto a quella dello sceriffo.

L'uomo, diversamente dai suoi compari di gioco, tre cow-boy impolverati, sciatti e non esattamente freschi di lavanderia, indossava invece un abito scuro di fattura piuttosto elegante, era perfettamente rasato, e da sotto il cappello nero scendevano sciolti i lunghi capelli mossi biondo cenere, che ondeggiarono leggermente quando invitò con un cenno una delle sue _donnine_ a portargli un piatto di minestra calda; il ragazzo non fece fatica a riconoscere quell'ulteriore gesto, gentile soltanto in apparenza ma affatto disinteressato, per ciò che realmente rappresentava: un indice lampante dell'approccio basato sul reciproco scambio di favori, nel caso specifico, sicuramente poco _puliti_.

Poi osservò la ragazza, giunta nel frattempo, che dimostrava non più di vent'anni ed era vestita discinta, ma era così che doveva apparire una puttana da saloon; il trucco era pesante, e a quell'ora tarda, ormai, riusciva a nascondere a fatica l'espressione segnata e falsamente allegra, che però su di lei stonava, e si addiceva di più ad una 'veterana del mestiere' come la florida barista. Sam la ringraziò, con rispetto, senza dirigere le pupille sulla notevole scollatura dell'abito, che doveva invece mostrare la mercanzia da vendere agli uomini che pagavano per averla; la fissò negli occhi azzurri, notò i capelli rossicci raccolti in un'elaborata acconciatura piumata, poi soppesò le forme generose e dovette riconoscere che era decisamente avvenente.

Lei rispose con un cenno del capo, mentre in un sussurro appena percettibile disse di chiamarsi Frenchie, anche se il suo vero nome, ipotizzò lui, era probabilmente Frances o Francine, poi gli rivolse un sorriso, badando, però, che il suo padrone non la stesse guardando; altrimenti, suggerì uno sguardo offuscato dal timore, dopo, dentro una delle camere al piano di sopra, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con qualche ceffone; perché in un posto come il "Paradise Sacks" persino i sorrisi avevano un prezzo, ogni cosa era in vendita: dall'whisky alle _donnine_ di Billy Ray.

Il suo stomaco questa volta approvò la scelta del liquido immesso: la minestra calda era decisamente meglio del solo alcool! Svuotò il bicchiere e ripulì perfettamente il piatto, poi si alzò e si accinse ad andarsene, evitando con prontezza un ubriaco che stava per finirgli addosso, perché spintonato da altri due idioti che sghignazzavano in modo parecchio sconclusionato, anche loro decisamente alticci.

Mentre inspirava l'aria pulita e fresca della notte stellata, Sam sentì il rumore di una bottiglia infranta contro una parete, lo scontato primo atto dell'immancabile rissa che sarebbe senza ombra di dubbio seguita nel saloon; ma udiva il chiasso provenire come ovattato dalla porta richiusa alle sue spalle, inoltre non erano di certo affari suoi, se qualcuno avesse poi dovuto dormire sulla dura branda di una cella… Poiché lui stava per andare, finalmente, a riposare corpo provato e mente stanca in un letto vero.

* * *

_**Premesse**_

Il passato del protagonista è essenzialmente quello dell'anime, trasmesso in Italia nei primissimi anni ottanta, ma dato che io ho ormai un'età e non ricordo esattamente proprio ogni minimo dettaglio, potrebbe saltar fuori qualche inesattezza o incongruenza, così come ho sicuramente cannato qualcosa nella scelta dei nomi propri. Inoltre, gli eventi raccontati possono essere considerati 'alternativi' alla storia originale, ma non la stravolgono e non hanno una precisa collocazione temporale in essa; però ho ugualmente apposto l'avviso "What if? (E se…)" per scrupolo di coscienza, qualora ci fossero altri antichi nostalgici come me che non riconoscessero i riferimenti dei personaggi citati, oppure l'ambientazione diversa, dato che ho appositamente spostato Sam dal New Mexico all'Arizona.

Per tutto il resto, è alquanto evidente che mi sia ispirata al "Vecchio West", prendendo spunto da situazioni viste in telefilm del genere come "Alla conquista del West", "La casa nella prateria", "La signora del West", "Paradise", da cui appunto ho preso a prestito il nome della città; oppure film, che però sono troppi per segnalarli tutti, quindi mi limito a citare la regia del **Sommo Maestro** Sergio Leone, ma anche John Ford e Clint Eastwood.

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Addio a Cheyenne | C'era Una Volta Il West [Colonna sonora] – Ennio Morricone | © Warner Music

Sam, ragazzo del West | Un qualsiasi album o raccolta di vecchie sigle – Nico Fidenco | © RCA

* * *

Nota sul nome del saloon "**Paradise Sacks**"  
Gioco di assonanza tra il cognome di William Raymond (Billy Ray) Sacks e 'sucks', parola che in slang si usa per dire che qualcosa 'fa schifo'; pertanto, rispecchiando appieno l'ambiguità del suo proprietario, sull'insegna virtuale può essere letto a scelta: "**Il paradiso di Sacks**" o "**Il paradiso fa schifo**"

* * *

I miei più sentiti e doverosi ringraziamenti vanno all'amico **MaxT** per il suo immenso e paziente – e sempre _preziosissimo_ – "lavoraccio" di beta-reading, che comprende non soltanto lettura e revisione, ma anche supporto, incoraggiamento, suggerimenti e gradevoli scambi di opinioni; so che non è una passeggiata arginare gli sproloqui dell'Arpia, quindi… Posso soltanto ripetere un zillione di volte **grazie**, e continuerò a farlo ogni volta.  
E per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare, comunque, la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	2. Capitolo I – L’accoglienza inganna

**Capitolo I – L'accoglienza inganna**

Il ragazzo schizzò letteralmente fuori dalle lenzuola stropicciate da una notte agitata, perché fu svegliato di soprassalto da uno strillo isterico di donna che penetrò nelle sue orecchie come una lama affilata; ma il suo istinto di pistolero sempre all'erta gli fece afferrare all'istante il revolver, da cui non si separava mai nemmeno per dormire.

Era ormai abituato a recuperare le ore di sonno praticamente su ogni superficie, anche non propriamente piana oppure esattamente soffice, con un occhio aperto e a volte completamente vestito, per essere sempre pronto a reagire alla svelta. Però, quella sera, prima di coricarsi, aveva deciso di spogliarsi, perché il candore profumato di sapone del letto era stato una specie di ulteriore monito di Miss Holloway a tenere quel "_certo decoro_" richiesto ad un "_sudicio cow-boy_".

Scalzo e con indosso soltanto i mutandoni di lana, corse silenziosamente al piano di sotto, poi si appoggiò con la spalla allo stipite della porta della cucina, arrischiando un'occhiata al suo interno; la 'signorina' forse era stata aggredita da qualche furfante mattiniero, ma alla mira infallibile di Sam il pistolero non sarebbero serviti indumenti, per centrare lo spazio in mezzo alla fronte di un nemico, eccetto la fedele Colt stretta con sicurezza dalla sua mano destra.

Nessun rumore sospetto gli suggerì la presenza in casa di altre persone oltre alla padrona, che vide con la schiena incollata alla credenza mentre si premeva una mano sulla bocca; l'altra porta, che dava su un piccolo cortile, era invece chiusa dall'interno. Donna previdente, considerò mentre entrava nella stanza, dirigendo comunque le iridi attente ad ogni angolo; poi allentò la pressione del dito indice sul grilletto.

– Tutto bene, Miss? – domandò costatando che non c'era effettivamente nessun altro eccetto loro due. Lei si voltò terrorizzata – Un… – sussultò sentendo un fruscio, che attirò anche l'attenzione del ragazzo, che puntò istintivamente la canna della pistola in direzione della dispensa, – …Topo! – strillò di nuovo Miss Holloway saltando sulla sedia più vicina, – Sparagli! –

Sam ghignò, rilassandosi: non avrebbe di certo sprecato una pallottola per un povero sorcio affamato che cercava solo di fuggire da un pessimo destino; così afferrò uno straccio e una pentola, lanciandoli con precisione sulla bestiola, che, catturata, squittì ben più spaventata della donna; poi raccolse da terra l'improvvisata trappola per roditori e la rovesciò, e spuntarono un paio di baffetti tremolanti. Infine fece uscire, ancora vivo e vegeto, il piccolo bandito peloso dalla cucina immacolata e rispettabile.

– Adesso è tutto a posto, Miss, – la rassicurò mentre richiudeva la porta con il vecchio chiavistello, – ma questa serratura avrebbe bisogno di un fabbro: non durerà ancora per tanto – commentò grattando via un po' di ruggine con un dito. – Il signor Morton ha sempre molto da fare… – rispose lei ancora in piedi sulla seggiola, e lui annuì, valutando che il maniscalco di Paradise era al contempo anche il becchino, quindi aveva _decisamente_ molte altre cose da fare.

Allungò la mano sinistra per aiutarla cavallerescamente a scendere. – Miss… – iniziò, mentre a causa della forza dell'abitudine infilava la Colt nel cinturone, non ricordando di non averlo indosso, – Potrei pensarci io, se mi mostrate dove tenete gli attrezzi – proseguì ignaro. Ma il peso del ferro era troppo per il solo orlo dei mutandoni, che calarono pericolosamente, e Sam si rese conto di essere praticamente quasi nudo soltanto perché la donna ridacchiò maliziosa, e affatto turbata dalla vista di un bel giovanotto 'in salute', dato che non doveva essere esattamente la prima volta per lei; mentre lo sguardo puntava proprio verso il suo "revolver".

Ma durò soltanto un attimo, e si ricompose subito – Di solito qui usiamo consumare la colazione vestiti… – tornando a guardarlo negli occhi; il ragazzo abbandonò la sua mano per afferrare, appena in tempo, il _suo_ ultimo barlume di decenza, prima che finisse sul pavimento, mormorando qualche flebile parola di scusa.

– Lascia gli indumenti sporchi fuori dalla porta del bagno, – continuò senza infierire ulteriormente per fortuna; anzi, stava addirittura sorridendo riconoscente, – penserò io a fare il bucato per te… – poi sollevò un sopracciglio all'espressione dubbiosa del giovane cow-boy, – Tranquillo: è compreso nella tariffa della pensione – alludendo implicitamente alla sua evidente momentanea carenza di liquidi.

– D'accordo Miss. – Sam non sapeva che altro dire, e Miss Holloway aveva l'aria di non aver ancora finito. – E comunque, di solito non è mia usanza strillare così… – si giustificò, mentre si voltava per prendere tutto l'occorrente per preparare la colazione al suo unico ospite, che, forse, alla luce del mattino (e senza i vestiti sudici addosso) le sembrava molto meno pericoloso rispetto alla sera prima. – È che… non sopporto i topi… – e rabbrividì involontariamente al pensiero di quell'altro ospite non annunciato, peloso e decisamente più sgradito.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò fra sé. – Tutte le signore che conosco non li sopportano, Miss – rispose serio, ricordando che anche Mrs. Bradley reagiva così alla vista di un innocuo roditore. La donna sorrise di nuovo, perché quel ragazzino seminudo aveva elevato anche lei al rango di "signora" senza nemmeno rendersene conto, probabilmente solo perché era educato; continuò a dargli le spalle – In un quarto d'ora al massimo sarà pronto, non… perdere tempo in bagno, Sam. –

Le sfuggì inconsapevolmente un'espressione maliziosa, immaginando il giovane, nudo, dentro la tinozza di legno, e domandandosi se avesse già fatto… – Intendevo, – e si voltò, già ritornata accigliata, – di non sprecare l'acqua! – Scorse un lieve rossore sul bel volto dai lineamenti esotici, segno che la risposta alla sua curiosità inespressa era quasi sicuramente un no. – Sissignora… Miss Holloway! – replicò Sam fuggendo alla svelta dalla cucina, e rimpiangendo di non aver neppure il suo fidato cappello in testa sotto cui poter nascondere l'imbarazzo.

* * *

Il bagno comune al primo piano della pensione era piccolo ma arredato con il tipico gusto di una donna, ordinato e immacolato come tutto il resto della casa; una doppia passata di sapone, poi una bella strigliata, come fosse anche lui un cavallo, e infine un paio di secchi di acqua tiepida tenuti in caldo sulla brace lo fecero tornare come nuovo. Passò distrattamente la mano sul mento e sulle guance, sebbene finora non avesse ancora avuto bisogno di radersi, ma era uno di quei gesti "da uomini" che tante volte aveva visto e imitato, e quindi ormai lo compieva anche lui meccanicamente.

Una volta nella sua stanza, lo specchio sopra la cassettiera restituì a Sam l'immagine di un ragazzo "per bene", di quelli che avrebbero anche potuto ambire a sposare una figlia di buona famiglia come Selina Bradley.

Dato che doveva andare a cercarsi un lavoro, indossò il miglior cambio di vestiti che aveva, allacciò cinturone e fondina ai calzoni e calcò il cappello da cow-boy in testa, meditando che la sua corta criniera corvina stava incominciando ad arruffarsi e aveva decisamente bisogno di una sistemata; non appena avesse guadagnato qualche penny, avrebbe fatto un salto da Mr. Hancock, il barbiere.

L'invitante profumo di uova fritte e bacon che saliva dalle scale fece gorgogliare il suo stomaco affamato, che da un pezzo era ormai abituato a pasti frugali; diede un'ultima rapida occhiata in giro, al letto che aveva rifatto da sé, poi scese in cucina per la colazione in meno di un quarto d'ora, proprio come gli era stato richiesto.

In tavola lo aspettava un bel piatto, accompagnato da un paio di fette di pane e un bicchierone di latte fresco; Sam si concesse un sogghigno: forse Miss Holloway si era fatta l'idea – _del tutto sbagliata_ – che fosse ancora un moccioso, ma non lasciò nulla, neanche una briciola per i topi.

Mentre il giovane rimetteva in ordine e sciacquava le stoviglie, la donna rientrò con la posta, e subito lo osservò stupita, poi fece un sorrisetto – Di solito gli uomini lasciano solo i resti del loro passaggio… – esitò un attimo, poi addolcì il tono, che aveva voluto essere scherzoso ma che, invece, le era uscito un po' troppo brusco, – Lascia stare, a rassettare di solito ci penso io. –

– Non vi disturbate per me, Miss, so cavarmela da solo – ribatté lui tranquillamente, impiegando più forza per spingere la leva e far così scorrere dell'altra acqua dentro il lavello, – questa pompa sembra piuttosto vecchia e avrebbe… –

– …bisogno di una sistemata, lo so… – lo interruppe completando la frase al suo posto, con il tono stanco di chi aveva per troppe volte ripetuto le stesse parole. – Questa casa è _vecchia_ – calcò appositamente, – proprio come la sottoscritta! – sbottò, poi esalò, rassegnata, – Ma le riparazioni non sono così urgenti, e Mr. Morton… – Stavolta fu Sam ad interromperla e concludere il concetto – …è sempre molto impegnato. –

Si scambiarono uno sguardo piuttosto eloquente, poi Miss Holloway gli fece segno col dito indice, cosicché la seguisse nel cortiletto interno. – Se sei capace, come sostieni, in qualche lavoretto, potresti cominciare dalla recinzione del pollaio. – Il ragazzo annuì, lasciandola proseguire. – Possiamo venirci incontro: non faccio sconti sulla tariffa, ma, diciamo, avrai la stanza pagata per un'altra settimana. –

La proposta era ragionevole, così lui accettò – D'accordo Miss. – Lei gli indicò una cassetta di attrezzi, – Lì dentro troverai tutto quello che ti serve. – Fece per rientrare in cucina, poi, con una mano sul pomolo, si voltò – E, Sam…? – si fissarono per qualche istante, – Non ho il minimo dubbio che tu sia in grado di cavartela da solo. –

La sua espressione era indecifrabile, e lui non seppe se interpretare quella frase come ammonimento aggiunto, oppure se osare, invece, sperare in uno spiraglio di apertura nei suoi confronti; ma ormai lei aveva già richiuso l'uscio alle spalle, lasciandolo alle prese con il suo nuovo lavoro. Soppesò con un'occhiata esperta tutto quello che c'era da aggiustare, e decise di mettersi da subito a torso nudo per non rischiare di rovinare la camicia pulita appena indossata, poiché il fil di ferro di _tutto_ il cortile era parecchio malridotto e arrugginito, mentre il legno della staccionata somigliava più al residuo di un banchetto dei tarli; così, tanto valeva, sostituirla completamente, magari in cambio avrebbe ottenuto una settimana di pensione pagata in più.

Il pallido sole del mattino risalì rapidamente l'orizzonte, e il caldo torrido dell'Arizona si fece ben presto sentire; copiose gocce di sudore imperlavano la schiena ampia e solida del ragazzo intento a piallare un asse.

In quel momento non sembrava poi così giovane, considerò la donna guardandolo ammirata dalla finestra, sventolandosi con il fazzolettino di pizzo, anche se all'interno la temperatura era ancora piuttosto fresca; si riscosse e riempì un bicchiere con della limonata ghiacciata, poi uscì cercando di scacciare i pensieri non esattamente casti che aveva appena fatto sul suo ospite.

– La ghiacciaia in cantina non si può guastare, per fortuna – esordì con tono leggero, porgendogli la bevanda refrigerante, che lui scolò d'un fiato mentre lei sedette su una panca all'ombra, non potendo evitare di seguire con lo sguardo il rivoletto di sudore che scese dal collo e poi si infilò sotto al cinturone. Sam la ringraziò, e Miss Holloway fece finta di osservare criticamente il suo revolver – _quello **vero**, dentro la fondina di cuoio_ – sforzandosi di non avvampare: non era affatto appropriato.

Aveva cercato di ripulire il suo nome, una volta smesso di lavorare da Sacks, dove la chiamavano soltanto Merry. Adesso era Miss Meredith Holloway, ripeté a se stessa più volte, e non poteva permettersi di farsi prendere dai bollori per un cow-boy ancora sbarbato, anche se doveva ammettere che era proprio un bel giovanotto. Notò che era già piuttosto cresciuto, con il fisico irrobustito e forgiato dalla fatica del lavoro, e il colore olivastro della pelle, scurita dal sole, gli dava un'aria vissuta, e più adulta della sua reale età anagrafica, ipotizzando che fosse presumibilmente ancora minorenne. Abbassò lo sguardo e tentò di ritrovare un certo contegno dignitoso, provando ad intavolare un minimo di conversazione.

– Che cosa ci fai qui, Sam? – Lui fece spallucce – Riparo il vostro steccato, Miss – che annuì e non indagò oltre, perché comunque anche lei era perfettamente a conoscenza della fama del "ragazzo pistolero". – Bene, capisco quando vengo sottilmente invitata ad impicciarmi dei fatti miei… – però non si arrese, e cambiò domanda, – Quanto hai intenzione di fermarti qui a Paradise? –

Un'altra scrollata di spalle – Finché mi potrò permettere la vostra tariffa, Miss – che si lasciò andare ad una risatina, perché lui si era accorto troppo tardi del doppio senso, di sicuro involontario, poiché continuò, in apparenza imperterrito, a segare il suo asse di legno, ma era invece piuttosto evidente che fosse decisamente a disagio.

Infatti, Sam, in uno dei pettegolezzi ascoltati al Paradise Sacks la sera prima, aveva appreso il reale motivo per cui alla pensione non c'erano altri ospiti; ma non era stata sua intenzione offendere Miss Holloway con una velata allusione al suo precedente "lavoro". Lei però non sembrò contrariata, anzi, fece un gesto come a voler scacciare un insetto molesto invisibile, poi lo incalzò – Sei quello che si dice un osso duro! –

Finalmente il giovane cow-boy alzò lo sguardo e la fissò intensamente; le iridi nere dei suoi occhi dal taglio a mandorla erano sul serio di ghiaccio, come si diceva in giro; ma lei, ormai da un pezzo, non era più una verginella che arrossiva davanti agli uomini, e quindi fu in grado di sostenere quell'occhiata penetrante, in cui, osservò, ribollivano anche parecchi rimorsi. Forse, nemmeno lui era più così innocente ormai da un pezzo.

La sua non era soltanto semplice curiosità, e Meredith non si riteneva una pettegola, però voleva sapere con chi aveva a che fare, per non ritrovarsi poi di nuovo con pessime sorprese da affrontare, perché doveva essere in grado di cavarsela da sola, esattamente come Sam, il ragazzo pistolero; così provò a comunicargli quel pensiero senza aggiungere altre inutili parole.

Lui sospirò – Voglio dimostrare, prima di tutto a me stesso, che sono ancora in tempo per rinnegare il mio passato e riuscire a ricominciare; soltanto questo, Miss… – mentre un'ombra passava nel buio del suo sguardo, – Ho imparato sulla mia pelle che bisogna concedere un'ultima possibilità, prima di emettere una condanna. – La donna annuì semplicemente, poiché era ciò che stava tuttora cercando di fare pure lei: ricominciare, guardare al futuro. E chissà, forse proprio quel ragazzino ancora piuttosto giovane ma già parecchio maturo, probabilmente perché cresciuto troppo in fretta, poteva davvero comprendere meglio di chiunque altro un tale proposito, soprattutto a Paradise, dove anche l'ombra del **suo** passato scomodo continuava ad essere difficile da scacciare, sotto il sole impietoso di un perbenismo finto come quel paradiso.

– Bene, cow-boy, allora diciamo che abbiamo raggiunto un primo punto di accordo… – commentò alzandosi e recuperando il bicchiere vuoto; poi indicò di nuovo la cassetta dei ferri da lavoro, – Puoi prenderla in prestito ogni volta che ti serve, – e sogghignò, – tanto credo che Harrison Sullivan non protesterà dalla sua nuova "sistemazione". –

Il ragazzo associò immediatamente il nome a quello intagliato su una delle lapidi più recenti che aveva notato la sera prima al cimitero, lo stesso poi letto sull'elenco delle impiccagioni mensili affisso nell'ufficio dello sceriffo: un tentativo di rapina alla banca in cui c'era scappato il morto, e che si era quindi concluso con un soggiorno eterno sei piedi sotto terra. In una sperduta cittadina di confine dell'Arizona, non sempre era la prassi attendere che arrivasse di persona un giudice da Phoenix, per istituire regolare processo ed emettere la sentenza, bastavano le comunicazioni del tribunale; così la corda del patibolo scorreva piuttosto facilmente, e, certe volte, senza badare troppo all'etica di una giustizia spesso sommaria.

– Si era presentato qui come un rappresentante di bibbie, e per questo motivo faccio sempre molta attenzione a chi ospito nella mia pensione… – spiegò in breve la donna, – Ma io mi accorgo, quando mi raccontano balle, Sam, cerca di ricordartelo! – Si voltò in fretta e rientrò nuovamente in casa.

E così, anche Miss Holloway gli aveva suggerito, in un modo tutto suo, di tenersi fuori dai guai. – Sì, signora! – Sam si mise sull'attenti, ma con un sorriso, sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di un paio di chiocce, poi riprese a lavorare.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:  
**Il consueto ringraziamento va all'amico **MaxT**, ma per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	3. Capitolo II – Confronti

Ascolto consigliato: "**Come una sentenza**" [C'era Una Volta Il West] di _Ennio Morricone_

* * *

**Capitolo II – Confronti**

Alla fine della settimana, il sole appena sorto illuminò la recinzione sistemata, per la gioia canterina di galli e tacchini, e uno steccato nuovo di zecca che aspettava soltanto di essere imbiancato; Miss Holloway, la sera prima, gli aveva commissionato l'acquisto della vernice, così ora Sam attendeva che Mrs. Horowitz, la proprietaria del negozio, lo servisse, mentre un paio di signore lo scrutavano bisbigliando fra loro.

In quei primi giorni avevano pranzato e cenato insieme in cucina, come una specie di compenso aggiunto per il suo duro lavoro, dato che la pensione in teoria comprendeva soltanto la stanza e la colazione; oltre al piccolo ristorante da "Bell's", gestito, appunto, da Mr. e Mrs. Bell, anche il saloon serviva pasti caldi, però il ragazzo aveva preferito la compagnia più rassicurante di quella donna, spesso un po' arcigna e scostante, ma che era stata la prima in città ad avergli concesso fiducia.

Così avevano approfittato di quei momenti in solitudine per scambiarsi anche qualche _confessione_; tra cui, che lei si recava all'emporio soltanto se strettamente necessario, poiché faceva le sue compere direttamente da un catalogo, e le merci venivano poi consegnate ogni ultimo sabato del mese con la diligenza. Anche se sosteneva che la qualità fosse migliore, il vero motivo era che le donne rispettabili di Paradise l'avevano esclusa dal loro ristretto "circolo femminile".

Anche Sam, a poco a poco, si era un po' sciolto, anche perché si era reso conto che Miss Holloway non era poi così _vecchia_; doveva avere una trentina d'anni o poco più, sebbene portasse i segni della 'vita', parecchio dura, ed inoltre adesso perseverasse con quel suo atteggiamento da zitella: i capelli sempre stretti in crocchie, gli abiti scuri e castigati, l'espressione del viso, che comunque rivelava una donna ancora piacente, spesso corrucciata e severa. Però sembrava ancora capace di sorridere, ogni tanto, e lui, in quei momenti sporadici, riusciva persino a considerarla come una potenziale amica; sicuramente una persona che non lo aveva giudicato a priori ma concesso la possibilità di farsi conoscere, e magari persino apprezzare.

Così le aveva anche confidato le sue speranze e i progetti di rifarsi una vita, insieme ai ricordi amari della sua infanzia sballata con i fratelli; ma lei non lo aveva nemmeno compatito, forse perché Meredith Holloway era in grado di capirlo meglio di chiunque altro, perlomeno lì in paradiso, dove forse avrebbe potuto davvero ricominciare.

Dopo una prima passata di bianco alla staccionata, in attesa che il sole la asciugasse, andò, come ormai ogni giorno, dal signor Morton, che, dopo aver appurato che sapeva ferrare un cavallo a regola d'arte, vedendolo all'opera con Blanca, gli aveva proposto di lavorare qualche ora alla stalla, cosicché lui si potesse dedicare a bare e lapidi.

Durante la settimana, infatti, c'era stata una doppia esecuzione sul patibolo (sentenza lampo per una coppia di ladruncoli che avevano tentato un furto al Paradise Sacks, o perlomeno così fu riportato sui manifesti): quella del beccamorto era indubbiamente l'attività più redditizia della città. Però intanto anche Sam poteva guadagnarsi qualche dollaro onestamente e cominciava a comprendere i suoi abitanti.

Mentre stava ritornando alla pensione per la cena, vide gli scagnozzi di Sacks che buttavano un uomo di peso fuori dal saloon. – Questa è davvero l'ultima volta che ti avverto, Santiago: non mettere più piede qui dentro! – Billy Ray lo guardava dall'alto in basso, espirando una boccata di fumo di sigaro. Il poveraccio non si mosse, e i tre bastardi rientrarono sghignazzando.

Sam si avvicinò per aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra, ma lui ignorò la mano tesa che gli era stata offerta e si allontanò con lo sguardo basso e le spalle ricurve. Nel mentre, scorse con la coda dell'occhio la tendina di una finestra che venne richiusa di scatto da una mano femminile, quando guardò proprio in quella direzione, così decise di andare a dare un'occhiata; spalancò la doppia porta basculante ed entrò, ma riuscì soltanto ad intravedere l'orlo di un vestito celeste che spariva velocemente in un fruscio.

– Ehilà, pivello! – lo apostrofò Sacks con il solito sorrisetto fasullo, – Chi non muore, si rivede… – e gli assestò, sulla spalla, una pacca che pretendeva di essere amichevole; il giovane cow-boy si scostò, e l'uomo alzò le mani, ma senza smettere di ghignare. Il saloon era ancora praticamente deserto a quell'ora: il solito paio di ubriachi collassati in un angolo e due tizi che aspettavano al tavolo da poker bevendo whisky.

– Sei dei nostri? – lo invitò seguendo il suo sguardo, – Il quarto, per oggi, credo abbia perso a sufficienza… – rise sprezzante, indicando un uomo benvestito che si teneva il volto tra le mani, talmente sconvolto che non si rese nemmeno conto stesse parlando proprio di lui. Non lo aveva mai visto in giro a Paradise, doveva essere uno di fuori, probabilmente uno sprovveduto di città caduto nelle mani sporche di Billy Ray e delle sue carte truccate. – Perché no?! – sogghignò il ragazzo, facendo spallucce.

Sam il pistolero aveva imparato qualche trucchetto, stando insieme ai fratelli Wingate, e anche se si era ripromesso di vivere onestamente, in quel momento era parecchio solleticato all'idea di poter dare una lezione a quel bastardo; agganciò la seggiola con la punta dello stivale e occupò il posto vuoto.

Perse, apposta, le prime due mani, e, come aveva previsto, Sacks alzò la posta, sicuro di aver trovato di nuovo un pollo da spennare; invece "il pivello" incominciò a giocare sul serio, e riuscì a vincere le due successive.

Il fumo impregnava la stanza; penny e dollari d'argento erano impilati ordinatamente dalla sua parte di tavolo, in quella opposta, sparsi alla rinfusa; i due seduti accanto si ritirarono abbandonando le carte sul legno con aria sconsolata.

Non era stato affatto semplice per Sam concentrarsi sul gioco e al contempo tenere d'occhio i loschi movimenti di Billy Ray, però adesso questi lo scrutava con lo sguardo ceruleo reso ancora più cupo dalla rabbia; seduto di fronte a lui, cercava di capire se stesse bluffando, oppure se davvero il moccioso avesse di nuovo in mano le carte per vincere e fregarlo del tutto. Ma poteva sempre distrarlo…

Il bastardo sogghignò mentre esalava una densa nuvoletta grigia e acre, poi adocchiò la bottiglia vuota e strillò – Pepita! – e subito qualcuno fece capolino dalla porta dietro il bancone, che dava sulle cucine. – Porta da bere, che siamo rimasti a secco! – intimò l'uomo senza nemmeno voltarsi, ma neanche il ragazzo distolse, anche solo per un istante, le iridi nere dalle mani del suo pericoloso e infido avversario.

Sam socchiuse appena le palpebre e fece la sua puntata; Billy Ray piegò le labbra in una smorfia e rilanciò. Altre monete tintinnarono sul tavolo, poi una mano gettò via rabbiosamente le carte che reggeva. – Hai vinto pivello, di nuovo… – inclinò il capo lateralmente, – Ma chi mi assicura che non hai barato? –

I due scagnozzi, che finora erano rimasti in disparte, apparentemente indifferenti e impegnati a tracannare qualche boccale di birra, si alzarono contemporaneamente e rumorosamente dalle sedie. Il giovane pistolero si appoggiò mollemente allo schienale con un sorrisetto di sfida – E le tue maniche, invece, sono pulite, vero Sacks? –

L'uomo lanciò uno sguardo allarmato al "pollo", ancora seduto al bancone con il viso chino, nascosto tra le braccia conserte, per accertarsi che non avesse udito lo scambio di battute; poi alzò le mani in segno di resa, e i suoi cani da guardia ritornarono a cuccia. – D'accordo! Ora, però, mi devi la rivincita, – rispose sfoggiando un ghigno beffardo, – così vediamo se la fortuna del principiante ti abbandona, pivello… –

Nel frattempo _qualcuno_ era ritornato portando la bottiglia di whisky come ordinato; il ragazzo riconobbe l'orlo celeste con la coda dell'occhio, e mise a fuoco colei che era stata chiamata Pepita, che ora stava servendo da bere a tutti cercando di rendersi invisibile alle occhiate lascive del suo padrone e degli altri uomini. Memorizzò in un attimo l'aspetto della ragazza, senza dubbio messicana; l'abito che indossava, anche se non era da prostituta, lasciava comunque poco spazio all'immaginazione, ed era evidente che fosse piuttosto giovane; doveva avere pressappoco la sua età, quindi ancora _troppo_ giovane per essere già costretta a quel tipo di vita.

La seguì con lo sguardo finché non sparì di nuovo in cucina, silenziosamente com'era arrivata, poi raccolse la sua cospicua vincita – Sarà per la prossima volta, Sacks – e si alzò per andarsene. – Resta a farci compagnia per cena, – lo invitò, falsamente gentile, Billy Ray, – Pepita ne sarebbe felice! – alluse, sicuramente avendo scorto e colto il suo interesse, ovviamente travisandolo nel significato.

Lo scaltro furfante voleva presumibilmente riappropriarsi di parte dei soldi persi al poker tentando di indurlo a spenderli in camera da letto, ma con lui aveva sbagliato tattica. Sam si limitò a calcare il cappello in testa – Desolato, mi attendono altrove… – con eguale espressione amichevolmente fasulla; diede un'ultima fugace occhiata al _pollo benvestito_, valutando se restituirgli il maltolto, ma poi stabilì che si era rovinato con le sue stesse mani, e quindi si meritava pienamente la sua parte di lezione.

Una volta uscito dal saloon, non poté evitare di domandarsi chi fosse in realtà Pepita, e quale rapporto intercorresse con l'uomo chiamato Santiago; la sua memoria visiva lo aiutò: la pelle scura e i lineamenti latini, quello stesso sguardo nero come il petrolio, indicavano inequivocabilmente un legame di parentela.

* * *

Alla pensione, la cena fu consumata in un pesante silenzio; Sam era consapevole che Miss Holloway non amava tirare in ballo l'argomento "Paradise Sacks", quindi rispettò il suo riserbo e non le chiese nulla, anche se la curiosità era tanta; però, rifletté, di solito le _donnine_ con lui erano piuttosto ben disposte alle chiacchiere, sicuramente perché non lo consideravano come un potenziale cliente pericoloso; quindi alla fine decise che avrebbe recuperato le informazioni altrove e da qualcun'altra.

Poco più tardi, quella stessa sera, si ritrovò a pensare ancora alla ragazza messicana, ricordando ogni suo gesto, timido e impacciato, che in quel locale discutibile stonava decisamente. Sdraiato sotto le lenzuola pulite, con un braccio dietro la nuca e gli occhi chiusi persi nel passato recente, fece inevitabilmente il confronto con Selina Bradley, la prima che avesse destato sul serio il suo interesse maschile verso l'altro sesso.

La primogenita di quella che per un periodo era stata anche la sua famiglia era invece bionda, occhi verde smeraldo e pelle candida, perché una signorina rispettabile non aveva l'abitudine di passeggiare sotto il sole cocente senza il suo ombrellino. Realizzò che probabilmente Selina aveva attirato la sua attenzione proprio perché così diversa, sia da lui stesso, sia dalla realtà che fino ad allora aveva conosciuto, in cui le donne non erano esattamente delicate e irreprensibili.

Convenne con se stesso che quella ragazza sempre bisognosa di qualcuno per fare qualsiasi cosa, anche aprire una porta, aveva solleticato e poi acceso il suo istinto di protezione. Dentro la sua testa, si vedeva tenerla al sicuro dalle brutture del mondo di cui era ancora innocentemente ignara ma che invece lui aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle fin da piccolo, e lei, spesso troppo ingenua, si era affidata totalmente, inconsapevole dell'effetto che, a poco a poco, aveva cominciato a provocargli.

Ma lui non aveva mai fatto trapelare quella sorta di sottile desiderio all'esterno, anzi, lo conservava ben nascosto nei suoi pensieri più intimi, e nel suo comportamento aveva sempre mantenuto anche verso di lei lo stesso rispetto che riservava a tutti gli altri componenti della famiglia Bradley.

Anche suo padre si era fidato, non solo concedendogli piena autonomia nel lavoro che doveva svolgere ogni giorno al ranch, ma anche permettendogli di starle vicino ed instaurare un rapporto con lei, non immaginando di stare al contempo offrendo al ragazzo la possibilità di sentirsi utile ed essere felice.

Il rapporto all'inizio era quello tra la figlia del padrone e uno dei suoi umili lavoranti, ovvero: lei ordinava, lui eseguiva; doveva sellarle il costoso puledrino di razza e poi scortarla nelle sue escursioni da amazzone poco esperta, provvedendo anche a tutte quelle piccole, superflue necessità di ragazza abituata alle comodità piuttosto che alla vita a diretto contatto con la natura.

Sam sorrise nel buio, ripensando a tutte le inutili cose che lei insisteva sempre a fargli portare, come libri da leggere per non annoiarsi, cuscini per sedersi sulla dura roccia, e, appunto, l'immancabile ombrellino per ripararsi dai raggi del sole; quando invece per lui una cavalcata voleva dire semplicemente sentire il vento mentre sferzava la criniera di Blanca lanciata al galoppo. E ricordò anche quando si era dovuto sorbire infinite giornate a Santa Fe, a fare compere da donne con Selina e sua madre, che terminavano con le sue braccia così cariche di pacchetti che, se avesse avuto bisogno di afferrare alla svelta la Colt, arrivare alla fondina sarebbe stato un serio problema.

Mr. Bradley era conscio dei pericoli che ogni giorno correva la sua famiglia, in quel posto isolato in New Mexico; essendo un ricco proprietario terriero, c'era sempre in agguato la possibilità che uno dei suoi figli fosse rapito per estorcergli un riscatto, oppure, peggio ancora, che proprio la sua primogenita venisse portata via per finire in un saloon. Così l'uomo, dopo aver creduto alla sua parola d'onore, gli aveva affidato ciò che per lui era più prezioso delle ricchezze materiali: l'incolumità dei suoi cari.

Contrariamente alla moglie, che persisteva a lamentarsi delle scomodità del ranch, rimpiangendo gli agi di cui potevano invece disporre nella loro casa in città, il padre riteneva che i suoi ragazzi dovessero diventare dei veri _rancheros_, per continuare a tramandare il nome dei Bradley; così aveva disposto che imparassero ad essere più indipendenti e crescessero come "veri uomini", prendendo esempio proprio da quel giovane che era riuscito a cavarsela nel Far-West contando solo su se stesso.

Così Sam aveva insegnato a Milton Daniel, il secondogenito, a sparare, e che un cow-boy doveva considerare il suo cavallo come un amico, non solo un mezzo di trasporto o svago, occupandosi personalmente di tutte le necessità dell'animale, quindi anche foraggiandolo, sellandolo e strigliandolo. Il piccolo Carlton Trey, invece, più delicato di salute, all'inizio trascorreva gran parte del tempo quasi barricato in camera da letto, sebbene poi il ragazzo fosse riuscito a persuadere Mrs. Bradley che la luce del sole avrebbe potuto solo che portare giovamento all'umore sempre mesto del bambino, e giocare all'aria aperta irrobustito il fisico reso gracile da una lunga malattia infantile, da cui si era comunque ormai completamente ristabilito.

Col tempo, infatti, Carley, nome solitamente femminile ma usato apposta dal fratello maggiore proprio per rimarcare la sua scarsa virilità, si era trasformato in un ometto vivace e spensierato, anche se, per accontentare le paturnie di sua madre, non aveva comunque perso l'abitudine di passare molte ore sui libri a studiare. Era evidente che fosse portato per l'istruzione, quindi, in futuro, poiché le finanze potevano permetterlo, avrebbe persino frequentato le scuole, per diventare, magari, uno di quegli ingegneri che stavano progettando la ferrovia, piuttosto che un duro cow-boy.

E questa sua passione per treni, binari e locomotive era assecondava anche dal padre, che, sotto la ruvida scorza, non era poi così dispiaciuto che il suo figliolo desiderasse seguire un'altra strada, anzi, al ritorno dai suoi affari non mancava mai di portargli un pezzo pregiato da aggiungere alla già nutrita collezione di costosi modellini.

Mandy Sue ancora mangiava pappine di semolino, e Amanda Bradley la vestiva con pizzi, trine e fiocchetti, che poi, puntualmente, finivano per macchiarsi di terra ed erba, quando la cuccioletta di casa provava a muovere i suoi primi passi incerti in cortile, suscitando ogni volta la frustrazione divertita della signora.

Alla fine, pure la raffinata Selina aveva cominciato ad adattarsi, calzando persino gli stivali di cuoio al posto delle più eleganti scarpette da città in velluto, che non erano di certo adatte per camminare tra le rocce o guadare i torrenti, e comunque, dopo un paio d'ore nel deserto, si riempivano di polvere.

Insomma, il giovane cow-boy dal passato oscuro aveva visto risorgere un sole limpido nella sua vita, ed era anche stato accettato dal suo datore di lavoro come membro aggiunto della famiglia, infatti, il tavolo da pranzo veniva sempre apparecchiato per sette. E quel rapporto si era pian piano tramutato in amicizia sincera, tanto che per un po' Sam aveva persino osato sognare che, forse, Milton avrebbe potuto vedere in lui qualcosa in più dell'uomo di fiducia; ma l'annuncio del fidanzamento ufficiale lo aveva bruscamente riportato alla realtà: un mezzo giapponese pellerossa non poteva di certo illudersi nel desiderare una bianca americana.

Doveva, appunto, restare al suo posto accontentandosi di ciò che gli era stato offerto, un posto a tavola, ma non nella vita sentimentale di Selina, che comunque non aveva mai palesemente dimostrato quel tipo di trasporto nei suoi confronti, e forse perché, presumibilmente, lo considerava solo una specie un fratello maggiore.

Ma, davvero la ragazza non si era mai accorta di ciò che nascondevano quegli occhi di ghiaccio? Oppure, più verosimilmente, era conscia che sua madre sarebbe svenuta al solo pensiero di una sua genuina simpatia per un "umile lavorante" senza una famiglia per bene alle spalle, e che anche suo padre voleva per il suo futuro qualcosa di più di ciò che Sam era in grado di offrirle. D'altra parte, fin da piccola lei aveva ricevuto un certo tipo di educazione, quindi non avrebbe mai osato mettersi contro l'autorità dei suoi genitori e la decisione impostale.

E così il ragazzo aveva infine scelto di andarsene da Rio del Sol, perché non avrebbe tollerato di sapere la fanciulla che amava segretamente tra le braccia di un damerino che non era nemmeno capace di montare a cavallo decentemente; non sarebbe mai stato capace di dimostrare una felicità fasulla.

Aveva celato le sue reali motivazioni con tante belle parole: la sua presenza non era più così indispensabile, dato che ormai Milton Jr. poteva benissimo collaborare nella gestione del ranch, ed era più giusto che fosse il figlio ad affiancarlo, non un estraneo. Inoltre C.T. sarebbe presto andato a scuola a Santa Fe, mentre Selina avrebbe avuto un uomo accanto che si sarebbe costantemente occupato della sua incolumità; Sam, comunque, evitò di esternare i suoi dubbi sulle presunte (anzi, secondo il suo giudizio erano totalmente assenti) capacità del futuro marito.

L'uomo che per lui era stato quasi un padre alla fine aveva probabilmente intuito quei motivi, quindi forse, dentro di sé, fu sollevato che il giovane pistolero avesse deciso di andar via spontaneamente, prima che potessero accadere spiacevoli incomprensioni che avrebbero incrinato il loro rapporto familiare.

Ma Mr. Bradley non lo abbandonò al suo destino a mani vuote, il ragazzo non aveva mai tradito la fiducia riposta, perciò gli concesse, con la sua parola autorevole, perlomeno la possibilità di ricostruirsi un futuro altrove; infatti, gli rilasciò quelle famose "referenze" che avevano infine portato Sam a Paradise, dove aveva deciso di restare per provare a ricominciare.

I guadagni, fino ad allora teorici, del suo duro lavoro erano stati quindi trasformati in moneta sonante, poi legati alla sella insieme al resto delle sue cose; Blanca fu soltanto l'ultimo regalo d'addio personale di Milton, che, non volendo farlo apparire come un gesto dettato dalla carità, sostenne che la candida cavalla dal carattere vivace, ormai abituata al _suo_ cow-boy, non avrebbe probabilmente più tollerato di essere montata da chiunque altro, e che quindi per lui non aveva più un adeguato valore economico.

Dopo una semplice stretta di mano, che però racchiuse parecchie parole non dette, Sam partì nella notte, da solo, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di salutare nessuno. E così, insieme alla sua amica equina, avevano cavalcato a lungo, a volte fermandosi qualche tempo in piccole cittadine in mezzo al deserto, del tutto simili a quella dove ora cercava di liberare la mente dai pensieri e dormire. Anche se, trovandosi ancora in New Mexico, la sua nomea del passato continuava a rendergli la vita difficile.

Per questo motivo avevano poi attraversato il confine, finché le scorte nelle bisacce non si erano pericolosamente avvicinate all'esaurimento, così come i suoi risparmi, e alla fine, quando stava ormai per lasciarsi prendere da un momento di puro sconforto, aveva scorto il miraggio del paradiso. Le sue palpebre stavano diventando sempre più pesanti, e, come ultimo pensiero, Sam si chiese se davvero fosse mai stato sul serio innamorato di Selina; oppure se avesse, invece, venerato soltanto un'illusione di lei, proprio perché così irraggiungibile, come una specie di crudele scherzo che il deserto avesse voluto giocare ad un ragazzo assetato di emozioni.

Poi, finalmente, sopraggiunse un sonno un poco più tranquillo del solito ma non ancora libero dai sensi di colpa.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:  
**Come una sentenza | C'era Una Volta Il West [Colonna sonora] – Ennio Morricone | © Warner Music

* * *

Ho ridato il cognome giusto ai tre fratelli banditi, mentre il cavallo bianco di Sam che in realtà è uno stallone di nome Fulmine ormai me lo tengo così. ^_^

* * *

Ringrazio di cuore **Taila** per l'apprezzamento e, come sempre, l'amico **MaxT** per il consueto sostegno, ma per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	4. Capitolo III – Decisioni

**Capitolo III – Decisioni**

Qualche sera dopo Sam tornò al Paradise Sacks, sperando inconsapevolmente di poter rivedere Pepita, che, però, come la prima volta, non c'era; rifiutò l'ennesimo invito di Billy Ray al tavolo da poker, guadagnandosi un'occhiata cerulea sospettosa, poi subito sostituita da un sorrisetto mellifluo, quasi fosse merito suo, quando il ragazzo indicò la "rossa al peperoncino" con uno sguardo eloquente.

– Ottima scelta, pivello! – esclamò l'uomo, assestandogli la solita pacca non richiesta sulla spalla, – Frenchie fa un eccellente servizio completo! – suscitando l'ilarità volgare dei compari seduti accanto. Evitò di replicare e la raggiunse, poi si avviarono al piano di sopra, e, dopo qualche minuto in un totale e palpabile silenzio, durante il quale lei aveva incominciato meccanicamente a spogliarsi, la fermò. – Possiamo restare anche vestiti… – Al che, la ragazza lo scrutò stranita, poi sorrise maliziosa, – Ah, ho capito: a te piace giocare! – ma lui scosse la testa, – No, voglio solo conversare con te. –

Il ragazzo era comunque un po' sulle spine, e fece non poca fatica a convincerla a prendere sul serio le sue intenzioni, però ci riuscì, semplicemente parlandole in tutta franchezza: si sentiva solo e aveva soltanto voglia di restare con qualcuno con un'età più prossima alla sua. Frenchie lo assecondò; sulle prime, fu dubbiosa, poi, intenerita all'espressione giù di corda di quegli occhi così neri ma anche di ghiaccio, e quindi, proprio come Sam aveva previsto, diventò man mano più incline a raccontargli anche qualche pettegolezzo da saloon, prevalentemente incentrato su di sé.

Così venne fuori che in realtà si chiamava Daisy, poiché a tutte le sue _donnine_ Sacks affibbiava un "nome d'arte" che, a suo gusto, si addiceva di più alla personalità di ognuna, oppure per via del loro aspetto fisico. Infatti, la ragazza, pelle d'avorio, capelli ramati e occhi di acquamarina, per le molto limitate conoscenze geografiche e culturali dell'uomo dava quel tocco di 'nobiltà parigina' al bordello, quindi era stata ribattezzata Frenchie, sebbene avesse una lontana discendenza irlandese e fosse figlia di umili contadini dello Utah, che non avevano la minima idea dei guai in cui si era cacciata.

Sfruttando il poco tempo in cui lei poté rilassarsi, Sam riuscì abilmente a dirottare le sue chiacchiere femminili anche sulle altre; in particolare su Pepita, poiché era rimasto incuriosito dalla messicana con le iridi di oro nero e la chioma fluente, lucida e setosa, come quella di una _squaw_, ed il corpo minuto ma messo sapientemente in risalto dal vestito celeste stretto sul busto; ebbe conferma che le ipotesi di parentela formulate in precedenza erano più che fondate: Santiago era suo padre.

Daisy non gli spiegò come o perché la ragazza fosse finita lì, rivelò soltanto che veniva chiamata così perché rappresentava la "_miniera d'oro del paradiso_", come era solito definirla il bastardo sghignazzando, che al momento opportuno gli avrebbe fruttato un sacco di soldi; quindi, per adesso, Pepita lavorava soltanto in cucina, e solo di giorno. Di conseguenza, suppose il ragazzo, non aveva ancora incontrato nessun cliente, e quella fu la miglior informazione ottenuta durante la mezz'ora per cui aveva pagato.

Intanto era anche ormai scaduto il tempo, così fece per congedarsi dalla 'sua' _donnina_, sebbene non avessero consumato alcunché; vide Frenchie mordersi nervosamente il labbro inferiore, così la aiutò a disfare accuratamente il letto perché sembrasse invece l'esatto contrario, e lei dopo non incorresse nei sospetti, o peggio, nelle furie del suo padrone; come ringraziamento per il gesto Sam ricevette un bacio stampato all'angolo della bocca, poi sbavato col dito, cosicché anche lui, una volta tornato al piano di sotto, portasse i segni di rossetto di ciò che invece non era mai avvenuto nella stanza.

Miss Holloway lo stava aspettando in piedi in soggiorno, a braccia conserte e con l'aria più corrucciata del solito; Sam era orfano, ma in quel momento la donna gli parve una madre delusa dal comportamento di un figlio, e l'idea lo fece sorridere.

Non ebbe scrupolo a rimproverarlo aspramente, anche se come suo ospite non aveva contravvenuto a nessuna delle regole della pensione, mentre il sorriso sulla faccia del ragazzo la fece infuriare. – Si può sapere cosa trovi di così divertente?! – sbottò.

– Non immaginavo fosse necessario chiedervi il permesso, per frequentare il saloon, Miss… – che boccheggiò senza riuscire a formulare una risposta caustica quanto basta con cui assicurarsi l'ultima parola, perché aveva ragione lui: lei non era nessuno per imporgli come dovesse comportarsi fuori da casa sua, però ormai la sua presenza era diventata una specie di punto fermo; sospirò, cercando di riprendere il contegno.

– Non mi piace vederti gettar via il denaro che guadagni onestamente nelle tasche già gonfie di quel… – e si morse la lingua, per non usare il nutrito – _ma poco raffinato_ – vocabolario colorito di epiteti spregiativi che conosceva.

Allora Sam decise di spiegarle quello che davvero era andato a fare al Paradise Sacks, con una punta di soddisfazione, immaginando che Miss Holloway avrebbe sicuramente compreso e magari anche approvato che si stesse interessando di Pepita e suo padre. Invece la donna, sulle prime, rimase stupita, dopodiché commentò criptica – Santiago si è rovinato con le sue stesse mani. –

Il ragazzo rimase perplesso, non aspettandosi così tanta ostilità verso quella che considerava solo una famiglia infelice; così provò ad insistere, e infine ebbe la meglio vincendo lo stretto riserbo di Meredith sui pettegolezzi da saloon.

– Sono arrivati dal Messico, lui e la figlia, con una carovana di emigranti in cerca di lavoro in un paese ricco e libero, e Paradise doveva essere soltanto una sosta nel lungo viaggio per raggiungere il Nevada… – iniziò stancamente, – Invece parecchi di quei poveri sprovveduti hanno lasciato qui i risparmi di una vita, attirati dall'illusione delle vincite facili, ma truccate, al tavolo da poker. – Poi l'espressione del viso si indurì – Ma, se altri sono poi ripartiti alleggeriti soltanto di soldi e dignità, Emilio Santiago si è invece giocato la cosa più preziosa che possedeva. –

Il giovane cow-boy aveva ascoltato in silenzio, con l'indignazione che sentiva montare dentro: compassione per la ragazza, che non meritava un tale destino; frustrazione per non poter fare nulla di concreto per lei; un tentativo di comprensione anche per l'uomo, forse costretto dagli eventi a quell'atto sconsiderato.

Al contrario, il tono tagliente della ex-prostituta non lasciò spazio a pietà o indulgenza. – Così, adesso, lui vive come un reietto fuori dalla città, forse in qualche capanno o miniera abbandonati; non ho idea di come ora possa guardarsi in faccia ogni giorno… – concluse, severa, – E nel frattempo, quella povera creatura non può far altro che attendere che si presenti qualche individuo ripugnante con la somma stabilita, che gli permetterà di comprare la sua… – il suo volto diventò di pietra, – …innocenza. –

Sam espirò, comunque ancora scettico – Però, qualche giorno fa, ho visto Santiago da Sacks: forse con l'intenzione di… – Fu interrotto da una secca risata sprezzante – Già, Emilio ogni tanto si rifà vivo, certo, ma ciò non toglie che abbia venduto la sua stessa figlia come una puttana a quel dannato bastardo di Billy Ray! – esclamò con rabbia. Miss Holloway aveva pienamente ragione, ma udire le sue parole, pronunciate come una condanna senza appello, fece scattare _quella_ molla di ribellione interiore, mentre un'idea, forse assurda, cominciò a farsi strada dentro la sua testa.

Il ragazzo e la donna si congedarono poi per la notte, ognuno di loro di nuovo richiuso nel proprio orgoglioso ritegno; il tempo per chiarirsi sarebbe giunto in seguito.

* * *

I lavori di riparazione alla pensione procedevano con regolarità, poiché ormai Sam era diventato una specie di tutto fare per Miss Holloway, in cambio dei pasti e, alla fine, anche di qualche penny di sconto sulla tariffa; la donna pareva quindi essersi un poco ammorbidita, e al contempo il ragazzo non aveva più sollevato lo scottante argomento di scontro. Inoltre, estese le sue capacità manuali anche ad altri residenti di Paradise, con buona pace di Mr. Morton, che, anzi, avendo maggior tempo libero a disposizione, poteva dedicarsi ben più felicemente alla sua 'terza attività', seppur non esattamente remunerativa: il bere; infatti, l'uomo era un assiduo frequentatore del Paradise Sacks, di sera, al tavolo da poker, di notte, a _donnine_.

E non erano affatto rare le volte che poi dovesse smaltire una sbornia in cella, dopo aver partecipato come protagonista assoluto all'ennesima rissa al saloon; sebbene, poi, il mattino seguente ne fosse completamente dimentico e ricominciasse la sua vita, apparentemente normale, di giorno.

Il suo stile di vita era indubbiamente discutibile, però veniva tollerato, perché Gregory Morton oltretutto godeva della cosiddetta 'protezione' di Billy Ray, mentre lo Sceriffo Stoker non poteva di certo impiccarlo per il solo reato di ubriachezza molesta.

Intanto, anche i guadagni alla stalla contribuivano ad accrescere il piccolo gruzzolo che il giovane cow-boy stava mettendo da parte ogni giorno, che gli consentiva, inoltre, di rendere più concreto e attuabile il suo proposito ancora segreto.

Aveva cercato più volte di avvicinare Pepita per proporle un'offerta di aiuto per uscire da quella squallida situazione; però la ragazza si era dimostrata sempre indifferente ad ogni suo tentativo di approccio, limitandosi a trattarlo come ogni qualsiasi altro potenziale offerente. Quella era la cosa che più gli provocava rammarico, perché lui **non era** come gli altri, e desiderava provarlo a lei ancora di più che a se stesso; però, l'unico modo che aveva per ottenere informazioni, senza sembrare troppo curioso e inopportuno, era parlare con Daisy, pertanto i suoi incontri a pagamento con Frenchie non aiutavano affatto l'immagine che voleva darle di sé.

Meredith Holloway era una donna che il passato aveva reso perspicace, ma, sebbene avesse intuito, non diede più consigli non richiesti al ragazzo; non lo incoraggiò, però nemmeno suggerì di desistere dall'intento di immischiarsi in affari più grandi di lui, lasciando che continuasse a coltivare la blanda illusione di poter aggiustare le cose, anche se non erano vecchie serrature o pompe dell'acqua.

Non voleva demolire quella flebile speranza che gli consentiva di guardare ogni giorno il sorgere del sole con ottimismo; tanto, prima o poi, si sarebbe dovuto scontrare con la dura realtà di Paradise e delle sue regole non scritte. Ma al contempo riteneva che sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare anche una cocente delusione, perché lui sapeva comunque cavarsela da solo; lei non poteva far altro che attendere il momento in cui avrebbe preso atto e rinunciato. O forse no, magari, il pistolero dagli occhi di ghiaccio avrebbe invece deciso di lottare.

In un'occasione, durante la cena, Miss Holloway volle sottolineare, con un sorrisetto in parte materno e in parte malizioso, quel suo spiccato interesse per Pepita. – Non è che, per caso, magari ti piace? – Sam ingoiò a fatica il boccone che stava masticando. – Non sarebbe poi così strano: dopotutto avete più o meno la stessa età… – incalzò. Il ragazzo negò con un po' troppa enfasi, e il sorriso della donna si allargò.

– È _strano_ che invece qui finora nessuno, primo fra tutti, padre Simmons, si sia dato pena per… – commentò lui assorto, poi si illuminò in un'idea, lì per lì geniale, – …per fare, ad esempio, una denuncia! –

Lei scosse la testa – William Raymond Sacks è un maledetto bastardo senza scrupoli, ma non ha commesso nulla di illegale: ha vinto la posta in gioco e l'ha rimessa in palio al miglior offerente, e tutto ciò è riprovevole, d'accordo! – sbottò piuttosto accigliata; poi si strinse nelle spalle, lasciando parlare la voce dell'esperienza, – Gestire una casa da gioco e di piacere è perfettamente legale in Arizona. – Fece una pausa in cui cercò di riassumere un concetto difficile in poche, semplici parole. – Se fossimo a Phoenix, le signore per bene sarebbero tutte quante indignate e si organizzerebbero in chiassose quanto inutili petizioni di protesta… – poi fece un sorrisetto ironico, – Nel mentre, i mariti vengono qui apposta per trovare il paradiso. –

Sam sospirò, perché Meredith aveva di nuovo ragione su tutta la linea; le dava ancora del "voi" e non la chiamava per nome, ma ormai non considerava più Miss Holloway un'estranea, piuttosto un'amica con cui poter sfogare la sua frustrazione per il senso di impotenza che provava. – Per questo ho intenzione di comprarla io! – esclamò con piglio deciso, esprimendo ad alta voce, per la prima volta con qualcuno, quella specie di piano che ormai occupava costantemente i suoi pensieri di giorno e i sogni di notte. – È ammirevole, Sam, davvero… – commentò, – E ti auguro proprio di riuscirci, sono sincera! – poi anche lei emise un sospiro frustrato, – Ma, lo sai che questo vorrà dire anche mettersi contro un infido serpente a sonagli come Billy Ray. –

– Sono pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze delle mie scelte, Miss, così come credo di sapermela… – Fu interrotto – Cavare da solo! L'ho capito ormai, cow-boy… – convenne lei, seria, – E comunque, devo dare io ragione a te, stavolta: se nessuno comincia ad agire concretamente, qui a Paradise le cose non cambieranno mai. –

Il lungo silenzio che seguì e si protrasse fino al momento di congedarsi per la notte questa volta non portò ombre di risentimento reciproco, perché sia Sam che Meredith avevano entrambi tratto una sorta di senso di liberazione interiore nell'essersi rivelati i propri intenti più intimi di riscatto personale.

Mentre scioglieva la stretta crocchia bionda, liberandola dalle forcine, e spazzolava poi i capelli osservando l'immagine riflessa nello specchio del mobile da toilette, sola nella sua stanza da zitella, la donna considerò che, forse, avrebbe potuto iniziare cercando di far accettare Meredith Holloway alle altre signore della città per quello che era, anche con il suo passato di ex-prostituta intenzionata a dare una svolta alla sua vita.

Presa quella decisione, la domenica successiva indossò l'abito buono e una candida cuffietta inamidata per andare in chiesa alla funzione, senza curarsi delle occhiate di sgomento che provennero dalle panche delle prime file, ma concentrandosi soltanto su quella solidale dal pulpito del pastore Simmons, che tante volte l'aveva incoraggiata a seguire il cammino della fede.

Sam, invece, dopo aver riflettuto a lungo, aveva deciso che, prima di poter risolvere un problema, avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo pienamente in tutte le sue sfumature, così, approfittò del giorno di festa per andare a cercare la sua origine; sellò Blanca e si avventurò nel deserto, intenzionato a scovare il luogo dove Santiago viveva le sue giornate di certo in preda al rimorso.

Dopo che l'iniziale sentimento di indignazione provato verso il gesto, per lui insensato, dell'uomo si fu affievolito, si era trovato a riflettere sulla sua condizione di padre, che, sicuramente, aveva commesso un errore, ma forse soltanto per riuscire ad offrire un futuro migliore alla figlia, e quindi negli obiettivi non era stato poi così dissimile da Milton Bradley: la differenza tangibile stava soltanto nelle disponibilità economiche, e anche nell'essere incappato in qualcuno che si era approfittato della sua ingenuità.

Infine era ritornato per l'ennesima volta all'immagine remota di colui a cui, tempo addietro, aveva risparmiato la vita, non avendo ancora idea di chi fosse in realtà, all'episodio che fece scattare quella prima molla interiore che gli aveva poi permesso di chiudere per sempre il capitolo della sua vita sballata con i fratelli Wingate.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:  
**Sono davvero contenta di trovare man mano altri fan nostalgici come me, e che nonostante i ricordi siano vaghi la mia _fanfiction polverosa_ vi evochi comunque il mondo di Sam, o addirittura ricordi di miti come Clint Eastwood e gli Spaghetti western. Inoltre mi fa proprio piacere che Miss Holloway vi sia gradita. Un grazie di cuore a **Lady Snape** per l'apprezzamento, e in particolare al caro amico **MaxT**, perchè quando un lettore ti dà riscontro proprio su quelle cose che volevi comunicare, per un autore è il massimo.  
Come sempre, per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	5. Capitolo IV – Intese

Ascolto consigliato: "**C'era Una Volta Il West – Titoli**" [C'era Una Volta Il West] di _Ennio Morricone_

* * *

**Capitolo IV – Intese**

Emilio Santiago stava cercando un po' di refrigerio dalla calura sulla riva del torrente praticamente in secca, quando sentì rumore di zoccoli; l'istinto gli suggerì di scappare, ma era indebolito, e dovette arrestarsi dopo una breve corsa. Sam lo raggiunse senza sforzo al piccolo trotto. – Voglio soltanto parlare amigo! – lo apostrofò.

L'uomo adocchiò la Colt nella fondina e il Winchester legato alla sella e socchiuse le palpebre, sospettoso, ma non fiatò; il giovane seguì il suo sguardo, poi lo fissò, serio, – Non mi manda lo sceriffo, e nemmeno Sacks. –

– Bueno, _amigo_… – rispose in spagnolo, calcando volutamente l'accento sulla stessa parola usata dal ragazzo, – Che cosa posso fare per te, allora? – Il cow-boy smontò da cavallo, lentamente, per non spaventare quel poveraccio più di quanto non fosse già. – Voglio solo parlare… – ripeté, e aggiunse – …di Pepita. – Santiago, allora, ebbe un sussulto – Madre de Dios! Le è successo qualcosa…? – Sam scosse la testa e lo invitò a sedersi all'esigua ombra di un arbusto arido quasi quanto il deserto.

Il sole era alto nel cielo terso di mezzogiorno; l'uomo era visibilmente pallido, sporco e segnato dagli stenti, così il ragazzo gli tese una borraccia di acqua pulita e le mele che teneva sempre con sé per Blanca. Dopodiché cominciò a parlare, senza omettere nulla, nemmeno la collera, che lasciò trapelare dal tono di voce, però sforzandosi di non far trasparire, invece, la compassione che provava per la misera condizione in cui quel povero disperato versava. Seppur ridotto piuttosto male, Emilio non avrebbe tollerato la pietà di un ragazzino, e il giovane pistolero provò rispetto per la sua dignità.

Santiago, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, non volle giustificarsi, anzi, condannò il suo stesso gesto, augurandosi di poter bruciare nelle fiamme dell'inferno a causa di esso, mentre tormentava ripetutamente il crocefisso d'argento che portava al collo; era l'unico oggetto di un certo valore che spuntava dagli stracci consunti con cui era vestito, e indicò a Sam la sua fede cattolica.

Quindi gli espose il suo piano badando a non offendere certe convinzioni religiose, ma l'uomo si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, avvilito – Ho forti dubbi che mia figlia sarebbe comunque entusiasta all'idea… – e sospirò con lo sguardo assorto verso l'orizzonte che accecava. Il cow-boy, allora, ribadì la sua intenzione di non "consumare" realmente con la ragazza, ma soltanto permetterle di liberarsi dal giogo di Sacks.

Il messicano lo fissò e gli rivolse, inaspettatamente, un sorriso quasi paterno. – Non è per quello, figliolo: se lo dici, io ti credo sulla parola! – drizzò le spalle, e le iridi color del petrolio si accesero, – Ma Yaotl è orgogliosa, proprio come lo era sua madre… –

Sotto quello sguardo così diretto, Sam si sentì smarrito, sia perché non si era proprio aspettato una simile risposta, sia perché, di nuovo, un perfetto sconosciuto gli stava dando fiducia prendendo a garanzia solo la sua parola d'onore; così non poté far altro che lasciarlo proseguire nelle sue considerazioni.

– Come puoi ben vedere, messo così, io non sono granché utile alla 'causa', – esalò stancamente, – così come sai che non potrei nemmeno mettere piede a Paradise… – poi Emilio parve rasserenarsi un po', – Se non altro, posso provare a convincere mia figlia che di te ci si può fidare! – concluse con un pizzico di ottimismo in più. L'accordo tra i due fu siglato dalla stretta sulla mano tesa che l'uomo questa volta accettò per rialzarsi, mentre il ragazzo annuiva senza replicare.

Lasciarono la riva del torrente per raggiungere il posto dove viveva il pover'uomo, era meglio non rischiare di farsi scoprire insieme; la 'baracca' era poco più che un riparo di fortuna costruito con dei pezzi di tettoia e qualche asse marcio, tenuto insieme alla meglio da corda e fil di ferro. Il giovane non poté evitare di fare il paragone con una cassa da morto, ma almeno era nascosta e offriva un minimo d'ombra.

Mentre si rifocillava con acqua e cibo, Santiago raccontò a Sam qualche dettaglio in più sulla sua storia, confermando l'episodio della partita a poker in cui sua figlia era stata messa in palio e persa; ma aggiunse anche altre informazioni, sulla sua famiglia e la decisione di lasciare il proprio paese, che permisero al ragazzo di comprendere meglio il corso degli eventi. Anche se continuava a non giustificare il gesto, perlomeno adesso riusciva a capire di più l'uomo che lo aveva compiuto, perché spesso il destino mette le persone in situazioni che non lasciano scampo. Essendo stato un fuorilegge, lui aveva ben presente quel concetto, ma ora sapeva anche che era possibile venirne fuori, lasciandosi il passato alle spalle, e ricominciare prendendo una nuova strada; magari, proprio accettando l'aiuto di qualcuno.

Alla fine di quella breve conversazione, il giovane cow-boy risalì in sella, non prima di aver rivolto al suo nuovo _amigo_ un ultimo cenno di saluto, poi voltò Blanca incitandola al galoppo. Emilio seguì con lo sguardo Sam che si allontanava, poi, per la prima volta dopo tempo, le sue labbra si distesero in un sorriso carico di speranza.

Una volta tornato in città, il pistolero si sentì come rinfrancato da un nuovo ottimismo, perché adesso c'era un punto da cui partire per avvicinare 'Pepita', anzi, più d'uno, poiché dal nome azteco della ragazza aveva intuito la sua discendenza da quell'antico popolo ormai estinto, presumendo che fosse stato scelto Yaotl proprio perché lei non dimenticasse le sue origini; un po' come il **suo** vero nome, Isamu.

Erano perciò doppiamente simili: lui, figlio di un giapponese e una pellerossa Apache, lei, di un messicano rivoluzionario e una nativa Indios, razze ugualmente considerate inferiori dai bianchi coloni inglesi e spagnoli, venuti dal continente al di là dell'oceano per appropriarsi di terre che non appartenevano loro; entrambi erano figli di culture diverse che si erano incontrate e avevano dato origine a due bizzarri miscugli di colori e usanze spesso causa di emarginazione e discriminazione.

In più, tutti e due potevano considerarsi segnati da un'infanzia in cui agi e lusso non avevano affatto rappresentato la norma, perché era evidente che le mani di Santiago fossero quelle di un uomo che conosceva il duro lavoro, mentre Sam per molti anni era stato convinto che l'unica vita possibile fosse quella del bandito.

Con tali presupposti, avrebbe potuto spiegare alla ragazza che lui era dalla sua parte, pertanto il suo aiuto era mosso solo dalla stessa voglia di ricominciare che percepiva essere soltanto sopita in lei, ormai rassegnata al suo destino al saloon. Però le cose potevano anche cambiare, in quel paradiso che non sembrava più così immutabile.

Con l'implicito benestare di Miss Holloway, Sam prese a conservare gli avanzi dei pasti per portarli a Santiago, che non poteva di certo pretendere di campare solo con le misere risorse che concedeva il deserto. Una volta risolto il problema "Pepita", l'uomo avrebbe dovuto essere sufficientemente in forze per montare in sella, andarsene da Paradise con la figlia e raggiungere finalmente il Nevada, oppure per ritornare al suo paese e ricongiungersi alla moglie.

Anche se, realizzò, lui aveva sempre accuratamente evitato di parlarne, dopo averla nominata di sfuggita quella prima e unica volta; il sospetto che potesse essere morta gli sovvenne, ma non aveva mai osato chiedere conferma direttamente. E comunque, quello era solo un ulteriore punto che lo accomunava alla ragazza, con cui poteva forse anche condividere l'amara sorte di essere orfano di madre.

Negli ultimi tempi il giovane cow-boy si sentiva decisamente più speranzoso, quando guardava sorgere il sole dell'Arizona, e si ripromise che anche per lui sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui le informazioni sul suo genitore, evaporato, oppure inghiottito dalla sabbia, lo avrebbero portato nella direzione giusta per ritrovarlo; per poi domandargli _direttamente_ per quale motivo lo avesse abbandonato quand'era ancora in fasce, e infine chiudere definitivamente un altro capitolo del suo difficile passato.

Emilio aveva dimostrato che davvero credeva nell'onestà di quel ragazzo condividendo con lui il suo segreto più pericoloso, che, se fosse caduto in mani sbagliate, avrebbe inevitabilmente compromesso anche il suo rapporto con la figlia: con Yaotl riuscivano sporadicamente a vedersi di nascosto, grazie all'intercessione di padre Simmons che copriva i loro incontri da occhi indiscreti e voci pettegole.

Il rischio che Sacks potesse scoprirli era elevato, quindi ora il giovane pistolero doveva trovare una maniera per fuorviare i sospetti e passare inosservato; l'ignara Meredith che si accingeva ad andare alla funzione domenicale con la bibbia sottobraccio (altro 'lascito' del defunto Sullivan) fu la perfetta soluzione a tutti i suoi problemi. Sam provò un forte senso di colpa nell'ingannare così la fiducia che la donna aveva riposto in lui, però doveva necessariamente parlare col pastore senza dare nell'occhio, e il miglior modo era farlo in chiesa davanti a tutti, alla luce del sole.

Poiché con Miss Holloway non aveva mai fatto mistero di non credere nel Dio cristiano nelle sue diverse forme di culto, dovette giustificare la sua improvvisa quanto inusuale decisione di accompagnarla, ipotizzando che padre Simmons sarebbe stato disponibile a spargere la voce nelle varie congregazioni del paese per aiutarlo nelle ricerche di suo padre; oltretutto, nel Far-West un giapponese sarebbe stato sicuramente notato, mentre un ministro di Dio, prete o pastore che fosse, era sempre una preziosa risorsa di conoscenze e informazioni utili.

Quella motivazione collaterale non era poi nemmeno così distante dalla realtà, perché in America, ogni chiesa, anche la più piccola e sperduta, rappresentava un punto di aggregazione della comunità in cui sorgeva. La sua coscienza, però, non fu del tutto d'accordo, così Sam decise che, una volta risolta quella parte di problema, le avrebbe poi svelato la verità. Intanto loro due stavano ormai prendendo posto su una panca in ultima fila; sguardi e mormorii, questa volta, furono quindi tutti diretti a lui.

Il ragazzo non se ne curò e ascoltò distrattamente il sermone sulla tolleranza, perché i suoi pensieri erano rivolti alla speranza di riuscire a convincere quell'uomo che parlava per conto di Dio dell'onestà dei suoi intenti con la ragazza, e a riprova del consenso di suo padre portava con sé il crocefisso d'argento infilato nel laccetto di cuoio.

Poi i suoi pensieri diventarono riflessioni più profonde; quel laccetto era uno dei pochi oggetti che possedeva appartenenti alla sua origine Apache. Nel breve periodo vissuto in una riserva, dove apprese le esigue notizie sulla donna che lo aveva dato alla luce, si era anche ritrovato ad imparare dal capo tribù Itza-Chu-Litzoque, la Grande Aquila dorata, che gli dei sono presenti ovunque in natura: dal sole che brucia il deserto alla pioggia che fa rinascere la terra arida, mentre gli spiriti si manifestano attraverso gli animali guida per accompagnare gli uomini nel loro cammino terreno. Quindi per lui era arduo capire questo Dio dei Cristiani, che gli appariva così lontano e astratto, e indifferente alla sorte dei suoi figli.

A funzione finita, durante lo scambio del tipico segno di pace, passò a padre Simmons un fazzolettino di pizzo perfettamente ripiegato contenente il "messaggio d'argento" di Santiago; il religioso sollevò impercettibilmente le sopracciglia, stupito, poi infilò con tutta calma le mani nelle tasche della tonaca, mentre Sam gli domandava di poter consultare i registri anagrafici che di solito venivano tenuti proprio nelle parrocchie.

Era ovviamente soltanto una scusa, dato che in quella parte remota di Arizona non erano mai arrivati nemmeno i cinesi, che invece in altri stati, essendo impiegati come forza lavoro nella costruzione della ferrovia, avevano creato vere e proprie colonie; però quello era anche l'unico modo plausibile per instaurare un dialogo con il pastore, e i fedeli di Paradise non parvero notare l'incongruenza.

L'uomo comunicò, con rammarico, di non potergli dare notizie precise o recenti, ma riferì, facendo quindi intendere a Sam che aveva capito e stava reggendo il gioco, di un orientale di mezz'età, dall'aspetto dimesso e l'aria decisamente confusa, che era stato notato vagare tempo addietro in un sobborgo di Phoenix; la possibilità reale che potesse essere davvero suo padre era remota, lo avvertì, perché dopotutto "orientale" era un termine piuttosto vago, che poteva anche indicare un qualsiasi asiatico, ma il ragazzo convenne che fosse un ottimo punto di partenza e lo ringraziò.

Il pastore si congedò, promettendo che più tardi sarebbe passato alla pensione per portargli l'indirizzo di una casa di accoglienza per senzatetto.

Meredith sorrise, genuinamente felice per quel piccolo barlume di speranza che si era acceso per Sam, così, d'impulso, invitò padre Simmons a pranzo; se ne pentì subito, ma ormai lo aveva detto davanti a tutti: non poteva più tirarsi indietro.

Una volta nella sua rassicurante cucina ordinata e immacolata, lei prese ad aprire e richiudere freneticamente ogni anta e cassetto, maledicendosi per la sua avventatezza, e biasimandosi per non aver nulla con cui poter cucinare decentemente; il suo giovane ospite la osservava, mollemente appoggiato di sbieco allo stipite della porta, con un sorrisetto che aleggiava sulla faccia, che, in quel momento, lei avrebbe tanto voluto prendere a schiaffi. – Sai, Sam, io non ci trovo proprio nulla di divertente! – sbottò.

– Miss, io mangio tutti i giorni quello che mi preparate, – ridacchiò lui, indicandosi, – e non sono ancora passato a miglior vita… – Miss Holloway sbuffò, soffocando un mezzo sorriso: l'espressione angelica con cui ora la stava fissando gli restituì, seppur soltanto per qualche istante, la sua reale età, rendendolo ancora più attraente rispetto al solito cipiglio da uomo fatto. – No, appunto: da quando sei arrivato _tu_, qui non s'è più visto nemmeno un topo! – poi sogghignò, finalmente rilassata, – Ma forse perché _loro_ sono morti… di stenti! – alludendo esplicitamente all'appetito vorace del ragazzo.

Al di fuori Sam appariva allegro, ma in realtà dentro fremeva per l'attesa dell'incontro, anche di più della donna; mentre lei, con la solita perspicacia, aveva comunque intuito che c'era qualcosa sotto, si era resa conto di essere stata in qualche modo usata e se ne rammaricò. Ma prima di accusarlo volle concedergli la possibilità di spiegarsi.

– Ho invitato qui padre Simmons solo per aiutarti… – lo scrutò con attenzione, ma la sua espressione era di nuovo impassibile, – Però avresti anche potuto parlarmene! – poi si irritò del suo silenzio e lo incalzò senza dargli il tempo di replicare, – Forse viene per restituirmi un fazzoletto che da stamane manca dal mio bucato steso? – Sebbene fosse partita con le migliori intenzioni, la sua sembrava una sentenza: la delusione le aveva fatto riacquistare quei modi bruschi da vecchia zitella acida.

Il giovane sospirò, non aveva calcolato appieno lo spiccato spirito di osservazione di Meredith, così, messo all'angolo, vuotò il sacco, aspettandosi l'ennesimo rimprovero; invece in risposta ricevette soltanto un'occhiata indecifrabile.

– Bene! Diciamo che il fine, in certi casi, giustifica i mezzi… – commentò lei mentre allacciava un candido grembiulino al vestito, – Però, in compenso, ora devi dare il tuo contributo al pranzo, cow-boy… – sfilò la mannaia dalla coltelliera e gliela porse, – Va' a comunicare al condannato che è giunta la sua ora! – declamò con tono solenne e aria compunta, ironicamente velata di tristezza.

Il tacchino, però, non accettò così facilmente la decisione arbitraria di essere messo in pentola, al contrario, il ragazzo dovette inseguirlo per tutto il cortile, sotto lo sguardo sornione della donna che, nel vano della porta della cucina, mescolava in una ciotola l'impasto con cui avrebbe dovuto poi farcirlo.

**_Tu vai più veloce persino di un lampo  
Se tu lo decidi, nessuno ha più scampo  
Chi mai può fermare, chi mai può schiacciare, Sam?  
Nessuno può fare una mossa fasulla  
Se solo ci prova, ha fra gli occhi una palla  
Non c'è da scherzare, c'è poco da fare con Sam!_**

– I banditi con te non avranno scampo, cow-boy, ma ti stai facendo fregare come… Anzi, no! – rise, – **Da** un pollo! – poi fu colta da un attacco di ilarità, – Sparagli! –

Ferito a morte nel suo orgoglio di abile pistolero, Sam gettò via il cappello e si lanciò sul povero volatile, le cui gorgoglianti lagnanze non gli risparmiarono l'infausto destino culinario. Così il sangue, alla fine, insozzò la terra del cortiletto, e dopo la burrasca, alla pensione era ritornato il sereno.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

C'era Una Volta Il West – Titoli | C'era Una Volta Il West [Colonna sonora] – Ennio Morricone | © Warner Music

Sam, ragazzo del West | Un qualsiasi album o raccolta di vecchie sigle – Nico Fidenco | © RCA

* * *

I consueti e doverosi ringraziamenti per tutti coloro che continuano a leggermi apprezzando le mie storie, anche in silenzio attraverso seguite e preferite, ma in particolare un sincero grazie di cuore a **Lady Snape** per i suoi graditi commenti, e tutto il bene possibile al carissimo amico **MaxT** per il suo sostegno costante in ogni occasione.  
E per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	6. Capitolo V – Scontri

**Capitolo V – Scontri**

Quella domenica, alla pensione di Meredith Holloway c'era un ospite a pranzo; a dirla tutta, padre Simmons era il primo abitante di Paradise che fosse entrato in casa sua dal tempo della dipartita di Harrison Sullivan. La donna era stata messa al corrente della delicata questione da Sam, ma alla fine lasciò che i due uomini – _o quasi_ – ne discutessero da soli in soggiorno, ritirandosi in cucina con la scusa di rassettare.

In apparenza, il biglietto che padre Simmons gli consegnò conteneva davvero soltanto un nome e un indirizzo di Phoenix; tuttavia, il pistolero conosceva perfettamente il modo per far apparire sul retro il vero messaggio, vergato con una sorta di inchiostro invisibile a base di succo di limone. Il pastore, a tavola, aveva 'involontariamente' ma opportunamente schizzato la busta in cui era stato infilato proprio per permettergli di intendere l'espediente utilizzato; mentre il preciso riferimento biblico alla crocefissione di Gesù funse da metafora per riferire che il monile d'argento di Emilio sarebbe stato al più presto consegnato a Yaotl, che poi avrebbe atteso, ignara, il giorno stabilito per incontrare non suo padre ma il giovane. Tali precauzioni si erano rese necessarie per salvaguardare l'incolumità dei Santiago ed anche dello stesso religioso.

Più tardi, nella sua stanza e al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti, Sam affumicò il biglietto accostandolo alla fiamma di una candela, lo lesse, poi lasciò che la carta bruciasse e conservasse il suo segreto nella cenere, cosicché nessun altro avrebbe potuto farlo. Nemmeno Meredith avrebbe dovuto: certo, lei sapeva badare a se stessa, però lui voleva comunque proteggerla da eventuali rappresaglie di Sacks. Non solo il bastardo pareva avere sempre occhi e orecchie ovunque, a Paradise, ma era evidente che riuscisse ancora ad incutere parecchio timore nella sua ex-donnina.

Era capitato, infatti, che Billy Ray si fosse – _per sbaglio, ovviamente_ – appropriato di una partita di merce destinata invece alla pensione. Ma sebbene la donna non avesse mostrato l'intenzione di farsela restituire, Sam si era ugualmente premurato di andare a persuaderlo di persona – _con le buone maniere, ovviamente_ – intenzionato a fargli capire che altrimenti avrebbe dovuto discuterne con la sua amica Colt.

William Raymond Sacks era fondamentalmente un borioso prepotente, che però non si esponeva mai in prima persona, ma gestiva la sua discutibile autorità in modo violento soltanto attraverso i fedeli scagnozzi. E a dispetto del suo essere un infido serpente a sonagli, lui manteneva sempre quell'aspetto distinto che i lineamenti regolari del viso, incorniciati dal biondo della lunga capigliatura sempre perfettamente pulita e pettinata, facevano sembrare quasi angelico.

Tuttavia questa volta perse il controllo: era stato apertamente sbeffeggiato, e davanti ad un buon numero di clienti abituali, da uno sbarbatello, per di più _muso giallo_; poco importava che anche in Arizona tutti avessero sentito le voci che giravano sulla mira infallibile e la rapidità degna di un lampo del "ragazzo pistolero" nei duelli, il bastardo era comunque un valido tiratore che finora non aveva avuto eguali.

Sam non aveva reagito alle sue provocazioni tirando fuori il ferro; al contrario, se ne stava lì, tranquillamente, in piedi a braccia conserte di fronte a lui, con un'espressione determinata in viso. E non si era scostato di un pollice nemmeno quando l'uomo aveva scaraventato via una seggiola con un calcio per pararsi davanti minaccioso.

Quando Billy Ray lo prese per il colletto della camicia, il ragazzo reagì afferrandogli un polso e torcendogli il braccio dietro la schiena, suscitando qualche sghignazzo sparso nel saloon. Il suo onore era stato affrontato, così il maledetto, liberatosi in fretta dalla stretta, estrasse una grossa lama che puntò alla gola del moccioso, che nel frattempo era stato affiancato dai due cani da guardia. Tre contro uno: era tipico dei farabutti; il paragone con i fratelli Wingate fu automatico per il giovane pistolero, ma si disse che quantomeno poteva portarne uno con sé nella tomba.

Il pericoloso confronto fu interrotto dal provvidenziale ingresso dello Sceriffo Stoker, che da buon vecchio segugio aveva fiutato qualcosa, o più probabilmente era stato avvertito. All'istante, il coltellaccio scomparve dalla mano di Sacks, che con il suo tipico fare mellifluo spiegò di un banale malinteso ormai risolto, raccontando che la diligenza aveva consegnato per errore la fornitura di merce di Miss Holloway a River Hills, e soltanto grazie al suo personale interessamento era stata ritrovata. E che, magnanimamente, scusava persino il pivello di averlo accusato.

Sam era sconcertato, perché tutto era così palesemente fasullo; ma si rendeva conto che senza alcuna prova nemmeno l'uomo di legge poteva intervenire, e perlomeno lui era riuscito nell'intento di aiutare Meredith. Poi, mentre le attività del Paradise Sacks riprendevano come se nulla fosse accaduto, e alla fine tutto sembrò dissolversi in una bolla di sapone, il ragazzo fu trascinato quasi di peso fuori dal saloon dallo sceriffo, che si raccomandò _ancora_ di non mettersi _di nuovo_ nei guai con la legge, e gli promise che d'ora in poi lo avrebbe tenuto personalmente d'occhio.

Gli abitanti della cittadina avevano tirato il proverbiale sospiro di sollievo, perché quel giorno non era avvenuto lo scontro a fuoco che prima o poi sarebbe diventato davvero inevitabile; ma ormai anche in paradiso si cominciava a respirare un'aria sempre più tesa e rovente, perché, dopo quel primo contrasto, nessuno dei due avversari sarebbe stato disposto a cedere per primo.

Il giovane cow-boy si diresse alla stalla, sellò Blanca è andò a cavalcare nel deserto; aveva bisogno di scaricare la tensione, ma anche di commiserarsi un po', perché in quell'occasione realizzò di non essere affatto cambiato: Sam il pistolero era ancora lì, pronto per uscir fuori e agire come un bandito. Non sarebbe mai cambiato del tutto.

Tornò in città che ormai il sole era tramontato; stette qualche secondo immobile sugli scalini della veranda con il cappello in mano, e quando ormai aveva deciso di entrare dal retro, l'uscio della pensione si aprì. Miss Holloway, in vestaglia e cuffietta da notte, si scostò dal vano della porta per farlo passare; Sam era ritornato lo stesso viandante che tempo prima si era presentato da lei per una stanza: sudicio e dall'aria incattivita.

– Avresti potuto avvertire… La cena si è ormai freddata. – Il ragazzo passò una mano stanca tra i capelli – Forse è meglio che me ne vada, Miss. – La donna lo fissò per un lungo istante – Bene, cow-boy: e così hai deciso di arrenderti… – Lui fece per replicare qualcosa, ma lei lo prevenne – Va' a mangiare, sarai affamato, – lo esortò dolcemente, – ne parliamo dopo… E sempre se ne hai voglia. –

Il silenzio, durante quel bizzarro pasto consumato ad un'ora improbabile, fu interrotto soltanto dal pendolo del soggiorno che scandiva il passare del tempo. Stranamente, Meredith non sembrava corrucciata come al solito; quando lui incrociò il suo sguardo, notò che invece era tranquilla, quasi serena.

Alla fine, esasperato, il ragazzo sbottò – È inutile, io ci ho provato, ma evidentemente questo è il mio destino! – Lei si limitò a scoccargli una di quelle occhiate indecifrabili.

Lui socchiuse le palpebre e proseguì – Mentre ero di fronte a Sacks, oggi, ho di nuovo avuto gli stessi pensieri e provato le medesime sensazioni di un tempo: quelli come me non sono capaci di far altro che… –

Si interruppe, perché la donna si alzò, togliendogli il piatto vuoto da davanti, per poi sparire in dispensa e tornare con una bottiglia impolverata in mano.

– Lo conservavo per le occasioni speciali, e credo proprio che questa lo sia … – sorrise leggermente posandola sul tavolo, – Io sono un po' stanca, Sam, e credo che anche tu abbia bisogno di farti una bella dormita… – indicò eloquentemente il suo "omaggio".

Il giovane era piuttosto confuso: prima lo invitava a sfogarsi, poi invece gli suggeriva di dimenticare tutto ubriacandosi? Non avrebbe mai capito le donne…

Infatti, lei lo stupì per l'ennesima volta, appoggiando con fare materno una mano sul suo capo. – Lo sai che il passato non si può cambiare, rimane sempre dentro di te, ma l'esperienza serve per vivere il presente, mentre il futuro è qualcosa che puoi creare proprio tu. – Lui annuì, forse stava cominciando ad afferrare il senso delle sue parole.

Miss Holloway si strinse meglio nella vestaglia e si accinse a salire di sopra; esitò un attimo, poi si voltò verso il ragazzo – Puoi fartela fuori anche tutta, – indicò di nuovo la bottiglia, – tanto io ne ho una di scorta nel comodino… – gli fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò, mentre Sam dovette soffocare una risata spontanea e liberatoria.

Il mattino dopo il giovane cow-boy si svegliò con un furioso mal di testa, ma almeno nessun fantasma del passato era venuto a tormentare i suoi sogni come al solito. Se l'alcool lo aveva aiutato ottenebrando la mente, la luce del sole gli schiarì del tutto i pensieri: era vero, aveva agito d'impulso e si era comportato di nuovo da bandito, ma questa volta era riuscito a gestire la situazione senza ammazzare nessuno.

Anche se piccolo, era pur sempre un cambiamento; Sam il pistolero non sarebbe mai sparito del tutto, ma lui d'ora in poi lo avrebbe 'tirato fuori' soltanto per aiutare chi si trovava in difficoltà, come Miss Holloway, che la sera prima non lo aveva ringraziato a parole ma con un gesto che valeva molto di più. Sbirciando da dietro la tendina della finestra della cucina, la vide intenta a redarguire gli uomini che scaricavano le merci dalla diligenza; poi si accorse che in tavola, al posto del consueto bicchiere di latte, la donna gli aveva fatto trovare un bricco di caffè caldo, e sorrise.

Durante il lavoro quotidiano alla stalla, Sam mise un po' d'ordine nelle sue priorità; sebbene ultimamente fosse riuscito a tirare su qualche dollaro extra, unendosi agli operai assunti dai coniugi Bell per ampliare la veranda del loro ristorante, realizzò che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di mettere insieme la somma richiesta da Billy Ray per la ragazza; perlomeno non in tempi brevi. Ma se avesse atteso ancora, c'era il rischio che arrivasse il tipico damerino benvestito dalla città che l'avrebbe comprata per sé.

Da quando aveva preso a cuore la sorte dei Santiago, il suo cosiddetto piano era stato piuttosto confuso e incerto; all'inizio aveva anche considerato l'idea di aiutare Pepita a fuggire, perché ancora non conosceva Emilio, mentre ora lo rispettava, inoltre, sapeva quanto padre e figlia fossero legati.

Quindi il giovane decise di mettere a frutto l'esperienza, anche se essa proveniva da quel passato che finora aveva cercato soltanto di dimenticare; l'importante, proprio come aveva detto Meredith qualche sera prima, era _come_ veniva utilizzata.

Sacks piegava la legge a suo uso e consumo, ma lui non poteva affrontarlo di nuovo direttamente a causa dello Sceriffo Stoker, che gli stava col fiato sul collo; però era sempre possibile _giocare_ secondo le sue regole. Calcolò che ormai era riuscito ad accumulare una somma di denaro sufficiente con cui lanciare all'uomo una sfida a poker, vincerla, e così riscattare il premio in palio, Pepita; dopodiché, i conti sarebbero stati definitivamente regolati sotto il sole di mezzogiorno, come era usanza nel Far-West. Bastava soltanto attendere il momento giusto.

Nel frattempo, però, il momento dell'incontro con Yaotl si avvicinava, e Sam dovette, con molta pazienza, sforzarsi di continuare la vita di tutti i giorni senza tradirsi con nessuno. Era essenziale non farsi scoprire dal bastardo per un motivo molto semplice: avrebbe potuto decidere di allontanarla dalla città vendendola a qualcuno dei suoi loschi compari, o magari ad un altro bordello.

Il ragazzo era certo che padre Simmons non avrebbe mai messo volontariamente in pericolo i Santiago, nemmeno se costretto con la forza, perché aveva dalla sua parte la forte fede in Dio. Ad ogni modo, una delle cosiddette regole non scritte di Paradise riguardava proprio l'immunità di cui il pastore godeva, e analogamente la sua chiesa era davvero considerata un luogo sacro da non profanare col sangue. C'era pertanto una specie di tacito accordo, che comportava il non immischiarsi nei reciproci affari, spirituali e non, di ciascuno, rispettato anche dal serpente a sonagli.

Meredith, invece, rappresentava ancora un'incognita, dato che con lui non aveva più toccato l'argomento "Pepita", ma forse solo perché anche lei riteneva più saggio non sapere, e non rischiare quindi di essere coinvolta in qualche ricatto.

* * *

Mentre veniva sellata, la cavalla sbuffava nervosa, scuotendo la criniera candida come se volesse scacciare il tormento delle mosche, o forse perché riusciva ad avvertire l'inquietudine del suo cow-boy. Smosse con gli zoccoli la paglia sul pavimento della stalla e nitrì mordendo il freno appena messo.

– Su… buona, Blanca…! – mormorò Sam all'orecchio teso, – Che ora andiamo! – poi controllò di avere abbastanza munizioni di scorta per fucile e revolver, perché nel deserto avrebbe potuto trovarsi a doverli usare.

Il luogo dell'appuntamento era nei pressi di una grotta naturale che nella stagione delle piogge rimaneva dietro una piccola cascata, mentre ora, col torrente in secca, era perfettamente individuabile. Lui avrebbe impiegato poco più di dieci minuti, al galoppo, e considerò che lei sarebbe giunta in più tempo, sicuramente a piedi sotto il sole cocente. Domandandosi quale pretesto avrebbe dovuto inventare con il suo padrone per allontanarsi dal saloon senza destare sospetti, diede un leggero colpo di sprone ai fianchi della sua cavalla.

Finalmente arrivò a destinazione: le indicazioni del religioso erano state precise. Legò Blanca poco distante, nascosta da uno spuntone di roccia, imbracciò il Winchester ed entrò nell'anfratto ad aspettare. L'attesa fu relativamente breve, anche se al pistolero parve infinita; udì un leggero scalpiccio, poi una voce nota chiamò – Papito… –

Il giovane inspirò profondamente ed emerse dall'ombra. La ragazza si immobilizzò all'istante, e non fece il minimo tentativo di fuggire, anche perché era perfettamente consapevole di non poter competere, né in forza, né in velocità, con un uomo; lo fissò, invece, con le iridi nere che scintillavano di rabbia a stento controllata.

– Cosa hai fatto a mio padre, maledetto?! – Sam appoggiò la carabina a terra, slacciò il cinturone e depositò lentamente anche la pistola. – Emilio sta bene, e, come puoi vedere, – indicò le armi e alzò le mani, – non voglio farti del male… –

– Dov'è mio padre?! – sbottò lei senza abbassare lo sguardo in fiamme, – Perché non è qui? Padre Simmons… – si interruppe, rendendosi conto di essersi tradita. – Va tutto bene, – cercò di tranquillizzarla lui, – è stato proprio il pastore a dirmi come e dove poterti incontrare. – Ma Yaotl non parve sollevata, anzi, si irritò ancora di più e inveì bellicosa – Voglio sapere cosa è successo a mio padre! –

– A dimostrazione che è sano e salvo, mi ha raccomandato di riferirti che il crocefisso d'argento che porti al collo apparteneva a tua nonna… – La ragazza sbuffò – Questa è una cosa che sanno anche le pietre! – Il ragazzo le fece cenno di tacere con un dito, e proseguì – …Isabella… – ma lei lo interruppe di nuovo, – E una qualsiasi delle ragazze del saloon avrebbe potuto dirti il suo nome! –

Il giovane cow-boy si sforzò di non perdere la pazienza e le intimò ancora una volta il silenzio con una nera occhiata di ghiaccio. – La prima volta che lei ti vide, tu stavi strillando a pieni polmoni, perché eri affamata… – poi fece una breve pausa in cui la messicana inarcò leggermente un sopracciglio e serrò le labbra, – Una delle sorelle di tuo padre, Mariana, – sottolineò il dettaglio del nome, – da poco madre anche lei, ti diede il latte, e tu alla fine ti addormentasti tranquillamente. – Osservò l'espressione del suo viso, che cominciava a distendersi, e concluse – Isabella ti prese in braccio, notando che avevi le guance rosate, e decise che ti avrebbe ribattezzato Rosana: però, soltanto tua nonna ti ha sempre chiamato così. –

I due rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, e Yaotl sospirò – Questo significa che _davvero_ hai parlato con papito… – poi una nuova ondata di collera la colse, – Ma chi mi assicura che non gli hai estorto queste informazioni con la forza?! –

Sam stava incominciando ad irritarsi sul serio; non si era aspettato le braccia al collo, d'accordo, ma nemmeno tutta quell'ostilità aggressiva e del tutto immotivata contro cui combattere. – Lascio a te la scelta: se decidi di credermi, ti siedi lì, buona, – indicò un masso, – e mi ascolti; altrimenti, puoi farmi secco! – la sfidò, inclinando la testa di lato verso i ferri che giacevano inerti al suolo.

Lei, però, fu inaspettatamente rapida ad agguantare la Colt per poi puntargliela contro, mentre lui ammise fra sé, incredulo, che aveva erroneamente calcolato di riuscire ad afferrarla per costringerla alla calma; lui allargò le braccia, comunque sicuro della sua sorte: era evidente che lei non sapesse maneggiare un revolver, dato che continuava a dirigere la canna ma non aveva armato il cane. O perlomeno _non ancora_, si disse augurandosi di non doverlo scoprire; ma decise di rischiare ugualmente la pelle.

Un altro lungo silenzio, in cui il nero petrolio che ribolliva negli occhi di Yaotl si placò, scontrandosi con il buio glaciale dello sguardo di Sam, e alla fine la pistola fu di nuovo posata a terra. La ragazza non si mise seduta come ordinatole, ma incrociò le braccia al petto, non proprio del tutto arresa ma comunque un po' più propensa all'ascolto.

– Visto che non mi hai ancora risposto, provo a cambiare domanda: perché mio padre avrebbe voluto che ci incontrassimo? – Il ragazzo schiarì la voce e cominciò d'un fiato – Stavo tentando di mettere via il denaro per riscattare la tua… – si bloccò, incerto, cercando di trovare il termine più appropriato, – …e fare in modo che tu non debba più lavorare al saloon! – annuì, soddisfatto della scelta, – E tuo padre è d'accordo! – concluse con tono di voce piuttosto compiaciuto, aspettandosi, così, di veder apparire finalmente il sollievo sul volto finora diffidente di Pepita.

Ma doveva aver evidentemente di nuovo sbagliato i suoi calcoli, perché la messicana si limitò a scuotere la testa con l'aria grave di chi ha appena ricevuto la notizia di una condanna a morte, mentre anche un minimo gesto di gratitudine, o quantomeno riconoscenza, adesso sarebbe stato davvero apprezzato. O forse, più semplicemente, Sam non aveva fatto i conti con la sua totale inesperienza nel trattare le "donne" che non fossero equine, bambine, signore, oppure _donnine_.

– E così, tu mi avresti fatto scarpinare fin qui, solo per comunicarmelo? – lo canzonò Yaotl, – Non sarebbe stato più comodo andare direttamente in camera da letto? – Lui schiuse le labbra, ma senza sapere proprio cosa risponderle, perché le sue parole erano state completamente fraintese. Lei lo scrutò intensamente ancora per qualche istante, con espressione ironica, godendo della sua piccola vittoria verbale, poi tornò seria. – Facciamo che io ora prendo per buono quello che hai appena detto, ma non credi che manchi qualche pezzo alla tua storiella del buon samaritano? –

– Se soltanto tu mi avessi lasciato parlare fin dall'inizio, invece di aggredirmi senza motivo…! – sbottò lui con eccessiva veemenza, che la fece arretrare di un passo; poi realizzò che lei aveva invece tutti i motivi per non fidarsi: si trovava da sola in mezzo al deserto insieme ad uno sconosciuto. Sospirò e alzò di nuovo le mani, poi sedette stancamente sul masso per raccogliere le idee, e diede una fugace occhiata alle ombre per terra per calcolare l'ora; dovevano sbrigarsi ad arrivare al dunque, altrimenti le avrebbe fatto correre il serio pericolo di essere scoperta da Sacks, se avesse tardato a ritornare a Paradise, e tutti i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati vani.

– Ascolta, è chiaro che non ti fidi, e lo capisco, credimi… – la vide annuire, – Ti chiedo quindi di darmi almeno il beneficio del dubbio; quando sarai in città, va' a chiedere di me a padre Simmons. – Percepì che, nonostante la palese animosità verso di lui, in lei si era comunque schiuso un minimo spiraglio di apertura, poiché la ragazza assentì di nuovo, silenziosamente; allora le propose – Dopodiché, se deciderai di accettare il mio aiuto, dovrai essere proprio _tu_ a venire a cercarmi. –

– Bueno! – Yaotl si avvicinò e si chinò per riuscire a guardare meglio il ragazzo, dritto negli occhi, – E se invece poi _io_ decidessi di non farlo…? –

– Ti prometto sul mio onore che mi dimenticherò di questo posto, conserverò fin nella tomba quello che so della tua famiglia e non interferirò più nel tuo destino, qualunque tu vorrai che sia! – declamò solennemente Sam.

– Esta bien – si limitò a rispondere, – Ora, però, devo andare… – e si voltò lasciandolo lì come un allocco a fissare l'orlo celeste del suo vestito; si arrischiò a seguirla per qualche passo, dopo aver recuperato alla svelta Winchester e cinturone, e la osservò mentre montava in groppa ad un asinello per poi allontanarsi.

Allora decise che avrebbe aspettato ancora un po' di tempo prima di rientrare anche lui, prendendo poi un altro sentiero, di modo che nessuno avrebbe potuto insospettirsi nel vederli arrivare insieme o quasi. Portò la cavalla ad abbeverarsi in una pozzetta nei pressi della grotta, mentre al contempo rimuginava, perplesso, sull'esito incerto di quell'incontro tanto atteso, che invece assomigliava più ad uno scontro.

– Tu hai idea di che l'è preso a quella, Blanca? – che gli rispose con un semplice nitrito, – Ed io che credevo che sarebbe stata perlomeno felice, di sapere che qualcuno vuole aiutarla… – Sam era proprio confuso; in effetti, rifletté, Santiago aveva visto giusto nell'ipotizzare la reazione della figlia, così stabilì che alla prima occasione gli avrebbe chiesto consiglio su come fare per rimediare all'approccio evidentemente sbagliato. E che per un pezzo si sarebbe tenuto alla larga dal Paradise Sacks, adeguandosi, quindi, al caratterino orgoglioso di Yaotl.

Però, nel frattempo, c'era anche qualcun altro a cui potersi rivolgere per confidarsi; dopotutto, anche Meredith Holloway era una donna, che un tempo era stata ragazza: lei sarebbe stata sicuramente in grado di sciogliere i suoi dubbi.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:  
**Ho recuperato il cognome giusto dei tre fratelli banditi, che è Wingate, e corretto il precedente Wesley.

* * *

Un grazie di cuore a **kelly** per il suo commento così caloroso, è un piacere averti tra i lettori, ed è bello vedere che il piccolo gruppo di fan nostalgici di Sam come me si sta pian piano allargando! Come sempre, i ringraziamenti a chi segue le sue avventure con costanza come **Lady Snape** e al caro amico nonché mio primo sostenitore **MaxT**.  
Ma al solito, per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	7. Capitolo VI – Imprevisti

Ascolto consigliato: "**Il Triello – Titoli Finali**" [Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo] di _Ennio Morricone_

* * *

**Capitolo VI – Imprevisti**

Era il giorno di San Giacomo, e poiché la chiesa di Paradise era intitolata proprio a St. James, tutta la città si stava preparando alla consueta festa annuale. In realtà, lei non era stata ufficialmente invitata a partecipare, però aveva deciso di preparare lo stesso un dolce da portare al rinfresco; così, giusto per ribadire alle donne del comitato che anche Meredith Holloway esisteva, anzi, aveva proprio tutte le intenzioni di smettere di vivere nell'ombra, e non le importava che loro fossero d'accordo o meno.

La donna stava lavorando un impasto con aria piuttosto divertita, era bizzarro che il giovane si fosse rivolto proprio a lei per avere un consiglio sull'argomento. – Stavolta sono io a girarvi la solita domanda, Miss: che cosa trovate di tanto buffo in ciò che vi ho appena raccontato? – Meredith si sforzò di ritornare seria – Prova a ragionarci su, Sam, e vedrai che ci arriverai da solo a capirlo… –

Il suo (per ora ancora unico) ospite, invece, aveva smontato di nuovo il Winchester, e ora stava fissando, assorto, il doppio cilindro vuoto della canna. – Se lo pulisci ancora una volta, ti ci potrai specchiare… – lo canzonò bonariamente lei, facendolo arrossire un po', mentre lui rimontava tutti i pezzi al loro posto con precisione.

Pepita non si era più fatta vedere o sentire, e per il ragazzo mantenere la promessa di non cercarla per avere sue notizie stava diventando sempre più frustrante. Per di più, aveva appreso da padre Simmons che Santiago si era alla fine convinto ad accettare l'ospitalità della parrocchia di River Hills, la cittadina vicina; quindi, non essendo più necessario portargli cibo e acqua presso il suo rifugio nel deserto, non avevano più comunicato di persona dall'ultimo incontro con la figlia.

Poggiò il fucile completamente rimontato in un angolo e scrutò Miss Holloway, che gli dava le spalle, intenta a frugare in dispensa; Sam si sporse verso il tavolo, calcolando che forse poteva riuscire a… – Se, quando mi volto, ti vedo con le mani nella ciotola, cow-boy… – che rimase immobile, come pietrificato, con un dito appena sopra il dolce obiettivo, mentre l'implicita minaccia aleggiava in cucina. – Ma se invece stavi soltanto cominciando a sbucciare le mele, allora metterò da parte la fetta di torta più grossa per te. – Dal tono della sua voce era chiaro che lei stesse sorridendo, così sogghignò anche lui divertito, e si fece trovare ubbidientemente intento nel suo compito.

Lo scambio gli aveva comunque permesso di allentare un po' la tensione, così riprese il discorso – Ho capito che le mie parole sono state equivocate, ma… Immaginavo che, dopo aver parlato con il pastore, Pepita… – lui esitò. – Ti avrebbe automaticamente eletto "il suo salvatore"? – domandò retoricamente lei, interrompendolo, – E, magari, addirittura buttato le braccia al collo? – incalzò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Il pistolero si concentrò sul frutto che teneva in mano, scrollando le spalle un pochino avvilito – No, quello no! Ma perlomeno… – La donna scosse seccamente la testa – Non hai ancora afferrato la cosa fondamentale, allora: quando sei stato già ingannato una volta, non è così immediato riuscire poi a fidarsi di nuovo! – sospirò, – E soprattutto quando chi ha tradito la tua fiducia è qualcuno di importante… –

Le ultime parole della donna sembravano più rivolte a se stessa che al giovane; versò l'impasto in una teglia, dispose i pezzi di mele sopra e lo infornò, poi pulì le mani nel grembiule e tolse il coltello da quelle del "ragazzo pistolero", che aveva l'aria, per una volta tanto, davvero stranita. Infine sedette di fronte a lui e lo fissò intensamente: era giunto il **suo** momento di confidarsi con qualcuno.

– Vedi, Sam… Sullivan non solo mi ha sempre mentito sul mestiere che diceva di fare, ma mi ha anche illuso sull'interesse che sembrava provare per me come donna. – Gli occhi di ghiaccio del "suo" cow-boy si spalancarono dalla sorpresa. – Sì, l'ho trovato strano anch'io… – replicò lei con un sorriso amaro che incurvava le labbra. – Miss, non intendevo – provò a rimediare lui.

– È inutile eludere il discorso! – sbottò lei di rimando, – Quale uomo potrebbe essere _davvero_ interessato a della "merce usata"? – Poi mise a tacere le sue ulteriori proteste con un cenno perentorio e proseguì a raccontare – Ma il peggio è venuto quando qualcuno ha insinuato che io sia stata in qualche modo una sua complice, avendogli rivelato certe abitudini del banchiere Dillinger. –

– Figuriamoci! – esclamò Sam, indignato, – Non ci credo nemmeno se… – ma si bloccò a causa dello sguardo triste di Miss Holloway, che scosse di nuovo la testa, – E invece l'ho fatto, confidando incautamente nelle parole di Harrison, che sosteneva di volersi stabilire qui, per ricominciare una nuova vita, ma… – tacque un istante, smarrita, poi drizzò fieramente le spalle, – Invece Sullivan, messo alle strette dallo sceriffo, non ha esitato a puntare il dito contro di me. –

– Così l'ombra del dubbio è rimasta solo su di voi, – convenne lui, accigliato, – mentre il bastardo, da sottoterra, non può più scagionarvi dalle false accuse. Ora comprendo perché… – fu interrotto, – Perché, quando sei venuto a bussare alla mia porta, io non sono stata esattamente un'ospitale padrona di casa, – ammise stancamente lei, – ma in seguito tu mi hai restituito quella speranza che pensavo ormai sepolta, e durante tutto questo tempo mi hai confermato che il mio intuito, questa volta, con te non aveva clamorosamente fallito. –

Sam le puntò uno dei suoi sguardi di ghiaccio dritto negli occhi – Siete stata ingannata e usata nel peggiore dei modi, Miss! – che posò una mano rassicurante sul suo pugno contratto, – Ormai è cosa che appartiene al passato: rimuginare non serve a molto, adesso. – Meredith abbassò le palpebre con aria rassegnata ma finalmente libera dal rimorso; raccontare l'episodio l'aveva aiutata a farsene una ragione e ad archiviare quel capitolo doloroso, mentre il giovane pistolero dal passato altrettanto tormentato era riuscito a capirla davvero. Ma, soprattutto, non l'aveva compatita.

Un sorriso, questa volta dolce, distese poi le labbra della donna – E sono ugualmente convinta che anche Pepita lo ha intuito, al torrente, ma ora tu puoi (e devi) soltanto continuare ad avere pazienza e aspettare che sia lei a volersi far aiutare da te, cow-boy. – Il ragazzo assentì, pensoso, poi si alzò con, di nuovo, il suo solito cipiglio deciso e virile – Andate a prepararvi, mentre il dolce cuoce, Miss, – che lo squadrò piuttosto sorpresa, – perché oggi è San Giacomo, e la festa ci aspetta! –

Sam rifletté qualche istante e fece un piccolo inchino – Posso avere l'onore di essere il vostro cavaliere, Meredith? – Lei arrossì involontariamente, annuendo senza riuscire a spiccicare una sola parola, ma lui non scorse il suo lieve imbarazzo causato dall'invito, dall'intento ovviamente innocente, perché era già uscito in fretta dalla cucina.

Per un po' i due rimasero defilati dall'atmosfera allegra che regnava nell'unica piazza di Paradise, che più spesso serviva come palco per le esecuzioni pubbliche, infatti, il patibolo non veniva mai smontato del tutto; quel giorno, invece, permise al quartetto composto da Mr. Bell, Mr. Hancock, Mr. Horowitz e il banchiere Dillinger di suonare una musichetta vivace al ritmo di violini e fisarmoniche.

Poi, il ragazzo provò a convincere la recalcitrante Miss Holloway ad un ballo, la donna alla fine cedette alle sue insistenze e finì persino per fare coppia con lo Sceriffo Stoker nella quadriglia. Ad un certo punto, Sacks si parò in mezzo sfoggiando il suo miglior sorrisetto beffardo, domandandole _innocentemente_ di poter semplicemente _danzare_, mentre la musica terminava provvidenzialmente in quel momento, perché era giunta l'ora di servire le pietanze cucinate dalle signore.

Meredith si allontanò, visibilmente sollevata, per raggiungere l'angolo di tavolo dove era esposto il suo dolce; tremava ancora lievemente per la rabbia provata nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'uomo che per anni era stato il suo padrone, e che ancora adesso riusciva a causarle turbamento con la sola vicinanza fisica; si chiese per quanto tempo ancora quei maledetti occhi cerulei avrebbero continuato a tormentarla.

– Oggi siete la mia dama, Miss Meredith, – il sussurro di Sam le giunse direttamente all'orecchio ed ebbe il potere di calmarla, – non temete: tengo occupato io il bastardo; voi pensate a godervi la festa e… – Lei si voltò per ringraziarlo, scorse un sorrisetto malizioso che increspava le labbra del ragazzo e si accigliò; lui ammiccò – …e anche le attenzioni di qualcuno! – commentò divertito.

– Ma che scemenze vai dicendo, cow-boy?! – obiettò la donna, poi seguì le iridi scure dirette oltre le sue spalle, vide l'uomo di legge che si stava dirigendo con passo deciso proprio verso di loro e scosse la testa, – Pensa, piuttosto, a farti sbollire le intenzioni di attaccar briga con Billy Ray: come vedi, sono state notate! –

Sam fece spallucce e non replicò. Andrew Stoker rivolse un'occhiata interrogativa ad entrambi e tolse il cappello. – La quadriglia mi ha sempre messo appetito, – schiarì la voce, – e assaggerei volentieri una fetta di torta di mele. –

Il giovane spezzò il curioso silenzio – Ben detto sceriffo! Il profumo dell'arrosto di Mrs. Bell mi sta giusto chiamando… – e si allontanò lasciandoli soli.

La stella di latta brillava da molti anni sul suo petto, compieva il suo dovere da prima ancora che arrivasse William Raymond Sacks in quella piccola città di confine, in cui aveva visto sua moglie spegnersi a causa di una grave infezione che se l'era portata via velocemente. Tante volte aveva pensato di andarsene ma poi, invece, deciso di rimanere, adducendo ogni volta un motivo sempre diverso; o forse perché non c'era nessuna reale motivazione a spingerlo a decidersi, solamente quel senso di pesante apatia che da allora lo opprimeva.

Conosceva piuttosto bene Meredith Holloway, perché _dopo_ l'aveva "incontrata" spesso al Paradise Sacks, anzi, chiedeva sempre e soltanto di Merry, perché comunque si era volontariamente votato ad una sorta di assurda monogamia, finché lei non era riuscita a chiudere con la 'vita' al saloon e ad aprire la pensione. Ma in seguito lui non aveva più trovato il coraggio di avvicinarla, e, di nuovo, senza una valida ragione apparente.

Poi, con l'entrata – _e repentina uscita_ – di scena di Harrison Sullivan, le cose si erano ulteriormente complicate; così aveva preferito far trascorrere ancora un po' di tempo prima di tentare di ristabilire il rapporto di amicizia che c'era stato in passato, sebbene si fossero frequentati come cliente e prostituta. Mentre ora erano uno di fronte all'altra, e si sentiva come uno scolaretto davanti alla maestra, sebbene avesse un'età in cui il figlio che non avevano fatto in tempo a concepire sarebbe stato di poco più grande del ragazzo pistolero dagli occhi di ghiaccio.

La ringraziò prendendo il piatto che gli stava porgendo ormai da un po' e fece per andarsene, poi sollevò lo sguardo di cuoio – La prossima volta che Sacks ti dovesse creare dei problemi, rivolgiti al sottoscritto: sono **io** lo sceriffo di Paradise fino a prova contraria! – Meredith assentì con un fugace sorriso; Andrew si allontanò di qualche passo, poi cambiò di nuovo idea, stavolta, però, definitivamente. – L'arrosto emana davvero un buon profumo: che ne dici di assaggiarlo… insieme? –

* * *

Sam sentiva di non farcela più a stare in mezzo alla gente ancora per tanto, voleva invece rimanere da solo con i suoi pensieri, anche per riflettere sulla conversazione avuta con Miss Holloway in tranquillità; così prese qualche carota e andò alla stalla.

Blanca apprezzò la sua parte di pranzo di San Giacomo masticando rumorosamente, mentre il cow-boy controllava gli zoccoli ferrati, e meditava di fare un salto a River Hills per vedere di persona come stavano andando le cose a Santiago.

Un rumore ovattato di passi e il fruscio di stoffa lo allertarono, così si nascose dietro un covone di fieno, da dove poteva comunque avere una visuale parziale sull'entrata, e scorse il celeste inconfondibile del vestito di Pepita.

– Maldito! – inveì la ragazza, – E adesso…? – sbuffò avvilita guardandosi rapidamente attorno in cerca di qualcosa; poi si avvicinò cautamente alla cavalla, e il ragazzo uscì silenziosamente dall'ombra, facendola trasalire.

– Posso aiutarti? – la apostrofò lui. Lei, colta in flagrante, avvampò, poi rifletté un istante mordendosi un labbro, infine annuì – Quel maledetto di Billy Ray si è portato via Lola, – indicando il posto vuoto dove di solito riposava l'asinello, – così ora non so come fare per raggiungere papito al torrente… – lo fissò intensamente e chiese, – Mi presteresti il tuo cavallo? – e trattenne il respiro aspettando la sua risposta.

– Blanca non è un asino… – obiettò, subito interrotto, – Guarda che so montare! – ma lui scosse la testa, proseguendo, – …e non le piacciono gli sconosciuti! – le scoccò un'occhiatina ironica, – Sai che vi assomigliate? –

Yaotl strinse le labbra, seccata – Come non detto: mi arrangio! – e si voltò di scatto per andarsene. Sam le bloccò la via d'uscita parandosi davanti – Posso accompagnarti, se vuoi, – propose conciliante, – così magari andiamo insieme a trovare Emilio: noi tre abbiamo ancora qualcosa da chiarire… –

– Va bene, d'accordo! – tagliò corto lei, – Ma dobbiamo andare adesso che Sacks è occupato! – incalzò, – Ci dedicheremo ai convenevoli una volta in sella… –

Durante la sagra, alle _donnine_ del saloon veniva concesso di rimanere nelle proprie stanze a riposare, mentre il padrone passava tutto il tempo ad ingozzarsi, tracannare alcoolici e, come diceva, cercare di rendere una fiacca riunione parrocchiale una vera festa. In pratica si divertiva ad infastidire chiunque capitasse a tiro.

La ragazza aveva fatto recapitare il crocefisso a suo padre tramite il pastore Simmons, come di consueto, ma il bastardo, stavolta, doveva essersi premurato di impedire che qualcuna delle sue protette si allontanasse dalla città senza la sua autorizzazione, nascondendo l'unico mezzo di trasporto messo loro a disposizione.

Mentre cavalcavano, Yaotl spiegò che di solito Lola veniva usata per compiere piccole consegne per conto di Billy Ray: dei misteriosi pacchetti che non dovevano essere mai aperti da portare a ceffi dalla pessima reputazione in luoghi sempre diversi in mezzo al deserto. Così, quando lui andava a Phoenix per i suoi altrettanto loschi affari, lei ne approfittava per recarsi alla grotta e vedere Emilio.

Forse, ultimamente l'uomo aveva cominciato ad insospettirsi di qualcosa; quindi, quel giorno, se non avesse provvidenzialmente incrociato Sam alla stalla, avrebbe dovuto recarsi a piedi, rischiando di impiegare troppo tempo, oppure addirittura rinunciare del tutto ad incontrare il suo adorato padre, mentre una nuova occasione non si sarebbe ripresentata tanto presto.

Il ragazzo ascoltò in silenzio, mentre la messicana si stringeva ai suoi fianchi da dietro e alla fine mormorava anche un timido – Grazie… – sfiorandogli brevemente la mano destra poggiata sulla fondina; lui assaporò la piacevole sensazione del corpo premuto contro la sua schiena e sorrise. – Come vedi, Pepita, sono un uomo di parola, non… – Lei si scostò bruscamente – Non mi piace essere chiamata così! –

Lui sbuffò impercettibilmente, frustrato, perché pareva che non riuscisse mai a farne una giusta: un passo avanti per avvicinarla, e tre indietro allontanandola con i suoi modi sbrigativi e le parole fuori luogo. – Scusa, Yaotl. – Seguì un lungo silenzio in cui risuonò soltanto il rumore di zoccoli al galoppo; poi lei esordì un po' impacciata – Ho saputo che Sam non è il tuo nome di battesimo. –

Escludendo quello 'del fuoco', a cui era stato sottoposto dai fratelli quando era ancora poco più che un moccioso lattante, il pistolero non conosceva granché delle pratiche religiose cristiane, quindi non gli era chiaro dove lei volesse andare a parare; però, potevano comunque iniziare da quel piccolo spunto per conoscersi meglio.

– No, infatti: è una specie di diminutivo, diciamo… – fermò la corsa di Blanca tirando leggermente le redini con la mano sinistra ed esortò la ragazza a scendere, – Se vuoi, ne possiamo parlare dopo. – Un fugace sorriso distese le labbra di entrambi.

La cavalla venne di nuovo nascosta tra le rocce, poi i due proseguirono a piedi, ma non trovarono nessuno ad accoglierli, né dentro l'anfratto, né nelle vicinanze. Dopo aver inutilmente atteso per qualche minuto, si misero a cercare nei dintorni, tutti e due piuttosto sorpresi del ritardo di Emilio.

Sotto un sasso Sam scorse un oggetto familiare che spuntava appena dalla terra arida, ad indicare che qualcuno era arrivato prima di loro. Consegnò il monile d'argento a Yaotl con un'espressione che non lasciò spazio a dubbi di sorta. La giovane si mise in agitazione, chiedendogli spiegazioni che lui non era, però, ancora in grado di fornirle, perché le tracce dei presunti rapitori di Santiago si limitavano a qualche impronta confusa e parzialmente cancellata. O magari messa ad arte proprio per depistare.

Le lacrime le riempirono gli occhi e le sue labbra presero a tremare – È di nuovo colpa mia! Billy Ray mi ha scoperto… – piagnucolò; il ragazzo scosse la testa – Se fosse così, poco fa alla festa non ci avrebbe rallegrato con la sua presenza. –

Lei, seppur con molta fatica, annuì; in realtà, anche a lui quell'ipotesi non sembrava molto convincente, ma per non agitarla ulteriormente evitò di esternare ad alta voce le sue perplessità. Almeno non prima di aver trovato delle prove certe della diretta implicazione di Sacks, che comunque non aveva bisogno di agire in prima persona, perché c'erano sempre i tirapiedi a poter fare il lavoro sporco al suo posto.

– Lasciami dare un'occhiata in giro, – le indicò il masso, – e tu cerca di calmarti un pochino. – Un altro silenzioso assenso, e stavolta la ragazza obbedì subito, sedendosi e stringendo il crocefisso tra le mani nervose.

– Sam… Aiutami! – mormorò, e lui si chinò a guardarla intensamente nelle iridi scure, che ora erano come due pozze liquide, – Ti aiuterò, Yaotl! –

Dopo una breve perlustrazione recuperò Blanca, controllò Colt e Winchester e montò in sella, poi raggiunse la messicana. – Vado a cercare tuo padre, tu torna a Paradise – le ordinò. – Neanche per sogno: io vengo con te! – protestò lei alzandosi; il pianto le aveva lasciato le gote arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, ma era ritornata fiera e determinata, proprio come la prima volta che si erano incontrati in quello stesso posto.

– Scordatelo, è pericoloso! – obiettò lui, – Ho trovato una pista da seguire, e non ho tempo da perdere; quindi… – Lei, ancora una volta con notevole rapidità e nonostante l'impaccio dell'abito, afferrò il suo gomito e si issò a cavallo. – Allora mi racconterai i dettagli mentre andiamo… – poi si strinse come prima contro la sua schiena, questa volta con le braccia saldamente ancorate attorno ai suoi fianchi, come a dire che non avrebbe desistito tanto facilmente.

Il pistolero allora incitò la cavalla al galoppo, sospirando mentalmente, perché non era affatto una buona idea portarsi dietro una ragazza; si propose di lasciarla appena fuori dalla città per poi proseguire da solo, però le tracce che aveva trovato erano ancora fresche, ed era essenziale non sprecare ulteriore tempo prezioso.

Così si rassegnò, ma al contempo intimandole di non prendere più strane iniziative e limitarsi ad assecondarlo. Lei lo sorprese nuovamente con un altro docile assenso, poi allentò leggermente la stretta sul cinturone per posare una carezza sulla mano con cui lui teneva il fucile in grembo, pronto all'uso.

– Non mi sono mai fidata di nessun altro che papito, Sam… – bisbigliò, mentre Blanca emetteva un breve nitrito e correva con la criniera mossa dal vento, sollevando sbuffi di polvere con gli zoccoli. – Lo ritroverò, Yaotl: è una promessa! – rispose il cow-boy.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Il Triello – Titoli Finali | Il Buono, Il Brutto, Il Cattivo [Colonna sonora] – Ennio Morricone | © Warner Music

* * *

Ringrazio i lettori affezionati che continuano a seguire il mio Western a puntate con costanza e pazienza. Se la sezione di "**Sam, ragazzo del west**" conta ben **3** mie fanfictions è soprattutto grazie al vostro sostegno! Un ringraziamento particolare va doverosamente al caro amico **MaxT**, sia per i suoi sempre preziosi consigli, sia per il suo continuo incoraggiamento nella stesura di questa long-fiction anche nei momenti in cui il tempo è risicato e la stanchezza incombe.  
E come ripeto ogni volta, per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


	8. Capitolo VII – Rivelazioni

Ascolto consigliato: "**Il Vizio di Uccidere**" [Per Qualche Dollaro in Più] di _Ennio Morricone_

* * *

**Capitolo VII – Rivelazioni**

I due ragazzi erano fermi ad un crocevia: lei stava facendo dissetare Blanca, che si era ormai abituata alla sua presenza, mentre lui si guardava attorno alla ricerca di nuove tracce da seguire.

**_La faccia nel vento, il ferro nel braccio  
Ti guardi d'intorno con gli occhi di ghiaccio  
Non senti dolore con lo sguardo nel sole, Sam!_**

Lo stretto sentiero che attraversava la gola scavata dal torrente all'inizio era stato ripulito accuratamente dalle impronte, ma non così bene da ingannare l'occhio attento del giovane pistolero; poi, proseguendo, i rapitori avevano smesso di occultare il loro passaggio, forse erroneamente convinti di non avere inseguitori alle calcagna. Oppure, come sospettava, proprio per depistarli.

In quel punto, però, la via si biforcava: da una parte si raggiungevano le sorgenti, dall'altra si scendeva di nuovo nel deserto.

Mentre Sam cercava di perlustrare, Yaotl lo tampinava come un'ombra, dandogli quasi fastidio con la sua sola vicinanza irrequieta e distratta; così, quando lui si bloccò di scatto, lei gli finì addosso.

– Senti, – sbuffò lui, – è meglio se ci dividiamo! – poi addolcì il tono, – Così faremo prima, d'accordo? – e si allontanò senza darle il tempo di replicare.

Dopo appena qualche istante di silenzio in cui non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di pensare, il giovane pistolero udì un gemito soffocato, e la raggiunse.

Lei gli indicò una chiazza di sangue su un arbusto. – Papito…! – mormorò, – È ferito, o… – Così la fece tacere con il solo sguardo, per prevenire una nuova crisi di pianto, poi controllò attentamente e convenne – Sì, è sangue, ma non credo che sia… – lasciò in sospeso, pensoso. Dal suo capo Apache Itza-Chu-Litzoque aveva anche imparato a distinguere le tracce messe apposta per confondere, e quella macchia si trovava in un punto troppo in alto per essere di Emilio, che era basso di statura; inoltre dubitava fortemente che potesse provenire dalla ferita di un bandito, perché era improbabile che il messicano, di costituzione minuta, fosse riuscito a sopraffarne anche uno solo. Le impronte di zoccoli confermavano la presenza di tre uomini: troppi, per il piccolo e presumibilmente legato ostaggio.

E poi non aveva nemmeno molto senso che il gruppo di fuorilegge si stesse dirigendo verso la sorgente del fiumiciattolo, perché il passaggio nella gola diventava man mano più accidentato, e quindi avrebbe offerto ben pochi nascondigli sicuri tra la roccia nuda e liscia. Santiago doveva essere stato preso per un motivo preciso, ed era quasi certo che Sacks fosse il mandante; pertanto, la scelta giusta non poteva essere che quella opposta alle apparenze, seminate ad arte forse per condurlo ad una trappola.

Sam risalì in sella e tese una mano per issare Yaotl, che non fece obiezioni sulla sua decisione, ma domandò soltanto – Pensi che sia stato ferito apposta? – Era sveglia, considerò lui, ma preferì nasconderle la verità per non metterla di nuovo in agitazione. – Potrebbe essere sangue di animale… – buttò lì senza troppa convinzione.

La ragazza lo costrinse a voltarsi – Non mentirmi, Sam, altrimenti come posso fidarmi di te? – Lui sospirò, confermando la sua ipotesi, poi, vedendo quegli occhi riempirsi di lacrime per l'ennesima volta, si accigliò. – Piagnucolare non serve a niente! – ma si pentì subito della sua reazione troppo brusca, – Fatti forza, Yaotl… – che si asciugò il viso con la manica del vestito e abbassò lo sguardo, – Hai ragione. –

Il ragazzo allora cercò di rassicurarla – Siamo ancora in tempo per raggiungerli, prima che… – esitò, – Ti prometto che impedirò che gli facciano del male! – e lei annuì con riconoscenza, poi lo esortò ad avviarsi.

Una volta ridiscesi a valle, smontarono di nuovo da cavallo per perlustrare i dintorni, e quando il giovane cow-boy scorse un'impronta di stivale all'ombra di un cespuglio, ebbe conferma che la direzione presa era quella giusta: un banale bisogno fisico aveva inconsapevolmente tradito uno degli incauti rapitori; più avanti ebbero un'ulteriore conferma, trovando inequivocabili tracce di zoccoli.

Era quindi ovvio che ora fossero _più_ che sicuri che un eventuale inseguitore avrebbe perso del tempo dietro alla pista sbagliata, di conseguenza sarebbero stati anche più propensi a commettere altre imprudenze, e in questa maniera avrebbero reso più facili i suoi sforzi. Ad ogni modo, la sua natura guardinga gli suggerì che era ancora troppo presto per cantare vittoria, il pericolo poteva sempre sbucare da dietro ogni angolo.

Yaotl non gli aveva più chiesto nulla, limitandosi ad eseguire i suoi ordini in silenzio, sebbene fosse ormai piuttosto evidente che cominciasse ad essere provata; dopotutto stavano cavalcando da parecchio tempo, e anche Blanca dava segni stanchezza. Così Sam riempì la borraccia, perché il corso d'acqua sarebbe stato presto inghiottito dalla sabbia del deserto, e si guardò attorno per trovare un posto all'ombra in cui fermarsi a riposare. Anche lui ne avvertiva il bisogno, e doveva inoltre decidere come agire una volta che avessero avvistato i tre bastardi.

Era già la terza volta che la messicana rigirava il crocefisso tra le mani mormorando qualcosa in spagnolo; quando lei sollevò il suo sguardo, incrociando quello incuriosito del giovane, spiegò – Faccio finta che sia un rosario e prego per papito… –

Lui annuì, e il silenzio divenne fastidioso. – Isamu – disse semplicemente. – Cosa? – domando lei, perplessa. – È il mio vero nome… – rispose lui stringendosi nelle spalle, – Prima volevi saperlo, mi pare… – La ragazza considerò – Non suona indiano… –

Sam scosse la testa – Mia madre era Apache, mio padre giapponese. – Yaotl rifletté qualche secondo, poi commentò – Ah, quindi è emigrato dalla Cina per lavorare alla ferrovia. – Lui sorrise – No, e poi Giappone e Cina sono due paesi diversi. – La vide fare un'espressione interrogativa.

– Quando siamo andati via dal Messico, io sapevo giusto leggere e scrivere, – replicò lei facendo spallucce, – e fino ad oggi non sono mai uscita dal confine dell'Arizona… – si giustificò timidamente. Il pistolero prese un ramoscello con cui tracciò per terra una mappa; anche lui non aveva studiato, solo viaggiato di più quando si trovava in New Mexico, ma i libri di scuola di Carlton Tray erano serviti per capire da dove provenisse il fantasma di suo padre. Così, seppur in modo molto approssimativo, le spiegò il poco che aveva appreso dal precettore dei Bradley.

Yaotl seguì attenta la sua improvvisata lezione di geografia. – Sai dov'è la Spagna? – Il ragazzo fece un attimo mente locale, e al di là dello spazio vuoto nella sabbia, che doveva rappresentare l'oceano Atlantico, disegnò un pentagono frastagliato.

– Abuela Isabella mi ha raccontato che da giovane viveva a Madrid, che è la capitale della Spagna… – poi si illuminò, – Ma allora tu sei nato in Giappone! – Sam scosse di nuovo la testa – No, sono stato abbandonato in un orfanotrofio di Santa Fe, – strinse le labbra in un sogghigno amaro, – e fino a poco tempo fa non sapevo nemmeno chi fossero i miei genitori. – Lei gli rivolse un'occhiata altrettanto triste, che però non conteneva pietà, soltanto comprensione. – Io ho solo papito, per questo l'idea che sia… – si interruppe, cercando inutilmente di trattenere le lacrime che invece decisero di scendere ugualmente sulle sue gote.

I due giovani si avvicinarono di più, tentando di consolarsi reciprocamente con un tocco rassicurante sulla spalla esile e una stretta sulla mano forte, ma anche trovando un poco di conforto nel percepirsi più simili di quanto avessero creduto. Però il tempo per raccontarsi le vicende del passato non era ancora giunto, avevano da percorrere ancora molta strada, sia per raggiungere Emilio, sia per diventare amici.

Sam esortò la ragazza ad alzarsi – So che è dura per te, ma dobbiamo proseguire almeno un altro po', – considerò recuperando il fucile, – abbiamo ancora un'ora scarsa, prima del calare del sole… – stabilì guardando l'orizzonte.

Yaotl obbedì e si offrì di andare recuperare la cavalla, lasciata libera di scorrazzare nei dintorni e sgranchire così i muscoli indolenziti; questa rispose subito al suo richiamo e la seguì docilmente, sfregando il muso sul braccio in una specie di carezza.

Ritornò dal cow-boy con un sorrisetto – Come vedi, io e Blanca siamo infine diventate amiche! – Lui le restituì uno sguardo altrettanto divertito, ma in cui brillò un lampo di sarcasmo assieme ad un pizzico di speranza. – Devo dedurre che noi due ancora non lo siamo… – Lei sospirò – Scusa, se sono stata… –

– Antipatica? – la interruppe lui mentre rimontavano in sella; di nuovo, fu costretto a voltarsi, stavolta per guardarla negli occhi scintillanti, ma non perché umidi di lacrime. – Diffidente! – puntualizzò lei con enfasi socchiudendo le palpebre.

– E sia! – si arrese infine lui con tono solenne, – Quando questa spiacevole situazione sarà conclusa, vedremo di trovare un modo per risolvere anche quell'altro 'problema' che riguarda Sacks, d'accordo? – Lei si limitò ad annuire con espressione seria e a cingergli i fianchi con le braccia. – ¡Vámonos! – lo esortò altrettanto determinata.

* * *

Raggiunto un agglomerato roccioso, che offriva un minimo di riparo e al contempo consentiva una visuale più ampia sul canyon, il ragazzo sfruttò gli ultimi minuti di chiarore del tramonto per osservare e capire quanto ancora fossero distanti dal loro obiettivo; nel frattempo, Yaotl cercava di rendersi utile raccogliendo legna e sterpaglie per accendere il fuoco per la notte.

– Qualcosa continua a non convincermi! – commentò Sam, accigliato, saltando giù da un masso, – A quest'ora avremmo perlomeno dovuto scorgere un accampamento, seppur in lontananza… – La ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.

Poi, un improvviso schiocco secco e un fruscio fecero scattare all'istante la mano del pistolero alla fondina, mentre la messicana si dirigeva euforica verso l'origine del rumore; lui provò inutilmente a richiamarla, temendo che potesse venir morsa da un cane del deserto, o peggio, un serpente velenoso, ma lei si era ormai praticamente gettata dentro ad un cespuglio. Così aspettò, con il dito che premeva sul grilletto, e poco dopo la vide riemergere, scarmigliata ma vittoriosa, tenendo stretta tra le mani una palla di pelo tremante.

– La trappola di corda ha funzionato! – spiegò soddisfatta, – Ero sicura che quel buco fosse una tana di lepri… – Sam rinfoderò la Colt, sollevato – Non male come idea, – poi incrociò le braccia al petto con un sorrisino, – ma prima di mangiarla bisognerà ucciderla e spellarla… – aspettandosi di vederla quantomeno inorridire al pensiero.

Yaotl, invece, ridacchiò – Che uomo di poca fede: non ricordi il lavoro che faccio? – Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, perplesso, non riuscendo subito a cogliere il nesso con il saloon, e lei scoppiò a ridere di gusto. – Se la cucina del Paradise Sacks non è immangiabile, è soltanto merito della sottoscritta! – sfoggiò un'aria piuttosto compiaciuta, – Se solo potessi tirare il collo a Billy Ray come alle galline…! – e mimò il gesto.

L'espressione vagamente omicida che comparve sul bel viso della messicana, mentre scrutava l'ignaro leprotto, fece sorridere il giovane, che sfilò un grosso coltello dalla bisaccia e sentenziò – È tutta tua, _bounty killer_! –

Poco più tardi la bestiola fu infilzata sullo spiedo, e i due giovani trovarono finalmente il tempo per giungere al fatidico punto di incontro.

Mentre faceva rosolare la cena, Yaotl rifletteva: a dispetto delle voci sul suo passato, il ragazzo pistolero non le aveva ancora dato un solo motivo per temerlo, durante tutte quelle ore passate assieme, per di più Sam non aveva affatto l'aspetto di un bandito pericoloso; realizzò che, nonostante l'apparente indifferenza con cui lo aveva riferito, lui doveva aver fatto non poca fatica ad ammettere di essere solo al mondo, e senza nessun legame con il proprio paese. Invece lei per un po' aveva vissuto con la sua famiglia in Messico, e suo padre le era sempre stato accanto, ma si era già sbagliata una volta a fidarsi di qualcuno che diceva di "_volerla soltanto aiutare_".

Osservò il piccolo monile, e la voce della fede le suggerì di concedere una possibilità a quel giovane, il cui sguardo a volte era stato duro, ma che fino ad ora le era sembrato davvero sincero. Così alla fine si decise a raccontargli come e perché una partita a poker apparentemente banale fosse invece finita in un modo così squallido.

– Se non me ne fossi andata in giro per Paradise, da sola e di notte, disobbedendo a papito, a quest'ora saremmo a Las Vegas, – sospirò tristemente, – ma lui non tornava ed io ero preoccupata… – si giustificò, – Pensavo gli fosse successo qualcosa! –

La verità non coincideva con la versione dei fatti fornita da Sacks (e tenuta in piedi da compari e clienti abituali), a cui persino Meredith aveva dato credito. Secondo quanto riferì la ragazza, Billy Ray non solo truffava gli sprovveduti al tavolo da poker, ma era anche solito assoldare una piccola banda di ladruncoli per recuperare il danaro perso di proposito. Così, il tipico damerino benvestito veniva poi assalito nel deserto mentre tornava in città con il calesse, senza che gli aggressori potessero essere in qualche modo ricondotti direttamente al bastardo, perché con soltanto il semplice sospetto di implicazione lo Sceriffo Stoker non avrebbe mai potuto muovere accuse concrete.

Quella sera, tre ceffi perlustrarono la carovana dei messicani, lasciata praticamente incustodita dagli uomini intenti a giocare; poi, una volta ripartiti, avrebbero avuto la spiacevole 'sorpresa' di incontrare un gruppo di 'pellerossa' armati fino ai denti che li avrebbero derubati, sia delle vincite fasulle che di tutti i loro averi.

Durante il sopralluogo, avevano scorto Yaotl nel suo peregrinare solitario; per un po' si erano divertiti ad infastidirla girandole attorno e rivolgendole apprezzamenti volgari, poi una donna uscita da una carrozza era riuscita a farli allontanare minacciandoli con un fucile. Lei non era solita dare confidenza a dei tizi dall'aria poco raccomandabile, però, tra le maledizioni che avevano mormorato in spagnolo mentre se ne andavano, qualcosa alimentò la sua inquietudine; così decise di seguirli fino al saloon.

Coraggiosamente, – _o stupidamente?_ – si arrischiò ad entrare per cercare il padre, e subito fu oggetto degli sguardi bramosi degli avventori; diede una fugace occhiata in giro, ma ormai era stata attorniata da un gruppetto di balordi che, essendo lei piccola di statura, le impedivano la visuale. Così, più saggiamente, si voltò per uscire alla svelta, ma una mano la bloccò mentre apriva la porta, e si era trovata davanti Billy Ray, che allontanò tutti quanti e l'accompagnò fuori con fare protettivo.

Al contempo Emilio stava tentando la fortuna come tanti altri suoi connazionali, e pure era riuscito ad accumulare una piccola somma; la confusione creatasi dall'ingresso della figlia lo incuriosì, ma poi non si curò di capire cosa stesse succedendo, perché la partita contro Gregory Morton, il maniscalco ubriacone di Paradise, stava volgendo a suo favore. L'imprudenza della giovane, mossa dalla preoccupazione per il genitore distratto che la sapeva al sicuro nella carovana, segnò quindi il destino dei Santiago.

Con maniere gentili e tono di voce dolce, l'infida serpe si fece dire il suo nome, poi si offrì di andare a chiamare il padre al suo posto, invitandola ad attendere in un'altra stanza insieme alle due fidate guardie del corpo, che l'avrebbero protetta, perché non sarebbe stato prudente restare da sola, né fuori, né dentro al locale.

Così la ragazza aveva creduto incautamente alle parole di quell'uomo dall'aspetto distinto che sembrava solo volerla aiutare; invece il bastardo, una volta rientrato ed individuato Emilio, non si fece scrupolo ad approfittarsi anche della sua ingenuità.

Morton colse al volo le intenzioni del compare: la scenetta dell'ubriaco che dava di matto era stata recitata tante volte al Paradise Sacks, a bella posta per quegli allocchi che, non volendo rischiare di essere coinvolti in una rissa, decidevano di andarsene accontentandosi di quanto vinto fino a quel momento. Così, mentre il fabbro beone prendeva a calci tavoli e sedie, e tirava bottiglie e bicchieri contro i muri imprecando contro la malasorte, il padrone invitò il messicano ad incassare, scusandosi persino per il comportamento spregevole dell'uomo nel suo "rispettabile" saloon.

Quando questi si presentò rivelando di chiamarsi Santiago, Sacks si finse meravigliato, addirittura preoccupato, perché proprio pochi minuti prima era entrata una ragazzina, che stava cercando proprio lui… E siccome non sarebbe stato affatto prudente lasciarla girovagare da sola per la città a quell'ora tarda, l'aveva fatta accompagnare in un'altra stanza dai suoi 'uomini fidati'. Così, anche il pover'uomo fu persuaso con l'inganno a credere al serpente a sonagli; lo seguì, ringraziandolo, e invece si ritrovò davanti la figlia con una lama puntata alla gola. Fu costretto a giocare di nuovo sotto minaccia, conscio che la parola di un _cane messicano_ non avrebbe avuto potere contro quella di un bianco bastardo, e per forza dovette perdere tutto, tranne il crocefisso d'argento.

Al contempo tutti quanti avrebbero pensato che l'ennesimo 'pollo' era semplicemente stato tradito dalla fortuna, e che aveva infine tentato un ultimo gesto dettato dalla disperazione. Insomma, nulla di nuovo in paradiso.

Sam trattenne a stento la collera, poi la scagliò insieme ad un ramoscello nel fuoco scoppiettante, i cui bagliori si riflettevano nelle sue iridi di ghiaccio. – Non la passerà liscia, Yaotl, – sibilò, – da quello che hai appena detto, se il maledetto fosse costretto a sputar fuori la verità, insieme al suo stesso sangue… – Il cosiddetto 'piano' stava rapidamente prendendo un'altra forma, dentro la sua testa, mentre osservava il volto della ragazza attraverso il rosso acceso delle fiamme.

– Vedi, Sam, io non metto in dubbio che tu possa riuscirci, – sospirò, – ma quel beone di Morton confermerebbe la "versione ufficiale" – e sottolineò le ultime parole con una smorfia amara; poi tacque, riflettendo se rivelargli anche quella parte di verità per cui ora provava soltanto vergogna. Il giovane convenne che, se anche fosse riuscito ad estorcergli una confessione, davanti allo sceriffo la sola parola di un _muso giallo_ non avrebbe avuto valore, ma le promise che il bastardo l'avrebbe pagata doppia.

Lei lo fissò per qualche istante, dopodiché continuò il suo racconto. – All'inizio mi ero illusa che sarei riuscita a persuaderlo a lasciarmi andare, una volta ottenuto… – esitò, – quello che un uomo vuole da una donna. Però Sacks si è accorto subito che non… avevo mai… – avvampò, prendendo sulle guance lo stesso colore del fuoco. – Quindi, sono stata risparmiata dell'umiliazione immediata, ma sai bene anche tu come invece è andata a finire! – passò una mano sulle palpebre stanche, – Non so cosa sia peggio, adesso… – esalò, – Se la condanna, oppure la sua attesa inesorabile! –

Il fiume di parole si arrestò ancora una volta, ma poi si riversò nel silenzio della notte stellata con un ultimo impeto di collera, stavolta diretto contro se stessa. – Se solo fossi rimasta nella carovana ad aspettare papito, invece di fare di testa mia… – e alla fine la sua pena si dissolse in un unico singhiozzo soffocato.

Il pistolero intravide silenziose lacrime di rimorso scendere dagli occhi socchiusi, e, conoscendo quella spiacevole sensazione che così tante volte lo aveva oppresso, si accostò alla ragazza per confortarla. – Tutti commettiamo degli errori, anche gravi… – le sussurrò dolcemente sfiorandole la guancia umida con un dito.

Yaotl aveva un estremo bisogno di appoggiarsi a qualcuno in quel momento, così il petto di Sam fu il rifugio perfetto contro cui allentare la tensione accumulata in tutto quel tempo. Lui la accolse tra le sue braccia – Nemmeno io posso tornare indietro per cambiare il passato, ma è possibile rendere migliore il futuro. – Tacque permettendole di continuare a sfogarsi piangendo, poi, quando le esili spalle smisero di sussultare, la trattenne ancora stretta a sé, accarezzandole gentilmente la schiena. Al contempo dovette reprimere il bizzarro desiderio di passare le labbra sulle gote bagnate della messicana; non avrebbe di nuovo commesso l'errore di farla allontanare.

L'ululato lontano di un coyote alla luna lo riscosse: adesso il ragazzo era pronto per avvicinarsi a lei, per tentare anche lui di liberarsi dai rimorsi confidando a qualcuno il peso delle sue colpe. – Io ero immerso nei guai fino al collo, ma ho accettato l'aiuto di un perfetto sconosciuto, mettendo da parte l'orgoglio; solo così sono riuscito ad uscire del tutto dal mondo sbagliato in cui ero stato cresciuto, perché convinto che per me non ci fossero alternative migliori… – incominciò lui, – Per questo ora vorrei poter fare lo stesso per te e tuo padre… – tacque di nuovo e attese.

Lei si tirò su a sedere: la sua attenzione era stata catturata, e ora avrebbe ascoltato attentamente il racconto del pistolero dagli occhi di ghiaccio, disposta finalmente a mettere da parte davvero la diffidenza nei suoi confronti.

-

* * *

**Credits e Note:**

Il Vizio di Uccidere | Per Qualche Dollaro in Più [Colonna sonora] – Ennio Morricone | © Warner Music

Sam, ragazzo del West | Un qualsiasi album o raccolta di vecchie sigle – Nico Fidenco | © RCA

* * *

Come sempre ringrazio tutti i lettori affezionati, in particolare **Lady Snape** ed il caro amico **MaxT** per il consueto sostegno.  
Ma per qualsiasi errore o inesattezza possiate trovare la responsabilità è unicamente della sottoscritta.


End file.
